MA MIND
by Kokoya Banana
Summary: Wonwoo kehilangan segalanya, keluarganya, martabatnya hingga nyaris harga dirinya. Hidupnya yang penuh dengan tumpahan darah dan berbalik 360 derajat berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan semula. Meanie, CheolHan, SoonHoon, VerKwan, JunHui. Slight! JiWon, MingHan, JiHan, MingHao, etc. SEVENTEEN! RnR! YAOI! BXB!
1. Chapter 1

CAST:

Wonwoo

Mingyu

Seungcheol

Jeonghan

Soonyoung

Jihoon

Hansol

Seungkwan

Junhui

Minghao

Jisoo

Seokmin

Chan

Pairing: Meanie, CheolHan, SoonHoon, VerKwan, JunHui. Slight! JiWon, MingHan, JiHan, MingHao, etc.

Genre: Action/Crime, Drama, Humor, Romance, Friendship.

Rated: M

Summary:

Wonwoo kehilangan segalanya, keluarganya, martabatnya hingga nyaris harga dirinya. Hidupnya yang penuh dengan tumpahan darah dan berbalik 360° berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan semula.

 **-SEVENTEEN-**

 **Warning!**

 **Typo bertebaran. Mengandung unsur bahasa yang agak kasar, blak-blakkan, dan tanpa perasaan (?). Boys X Boys. YAOI**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **Don't forget, after reading** **Review, Fav, and Follow**.

...

"Jangan merasa dirimu itu benar hyung! Lihatlah dirimu! Kau sama saja denganku!" seru Wonwoo dengan kedua matanya yang memerah dan menahan emosi yang telah meluap diseluruh tubuhnya. Seungcheol menatap Wonwoo antara datar dan iba namun ia juga tak bisa berbohong jika ia ingin memukul orang lain yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adikknya sendiri itu.

"Nde! Kau memang benar Jeon Wonwoo aku memang hanyalah manusia hina yang bahkan tak punya masa depan. Tapi, lihatlah dirimu! Kau masih memiliki kesempatan! Kenapa kau harus menjual tubuhmu?" Seungcheol mengepalkan kedua tangannya, seraya menyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak melayangkan bogem mentahnya pada pemuda yang sudah amat sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Cih!" Wonwoo berdecih mengejek. "Aku bukanlah orang suci! Aku bukanlah manusia yang baik! Aku bukanlah manusia yang berpendidikan dan hidup di kalangan atas! Jiwa dan ragaku sudah lama mati bersama seluruh keluargaku! Bersama saat mereka semua merenggutnya! Tubuhku masih berjalan dan hidup normal tapi di dalam diriku, semuanya sudah mati! Dan, kau hyung!" Wonwoo menatap Seungcheol tajam. "Aku menjual tubuhku, karena memang banyak yang menginginkannya—"

BUAGH!

Wonwoo tersungkur diatas lantai rumah kecilnya yang ia tinggali bersama Seungcheol. Ia membiarkan darah segar yang mengalir perlahan keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kau murahan! Ya. Kau memang murahan! Selamanya kau tetaplah murahan! Jual saja tubuhmu! Sampai kau benar-benar merasasakan mati yang sesungguhnya!" umpat Seungcheol meluapkan seluruh emosinya. Ia melangkah meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih diam di tempatnya.

Wonwoo termenung. Sesekali ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Setelah hampir satu tahun, ini adalah pertama kalinya Seungcheol memukulnya. Ini pertama kalinya, Seungcheol mengumpatnya dan ini pertama kalinya Seungcheol meninggalkannya dalam keadaan terluka.

Wonwoo terisak saat bayangan kedua orang tuanya dan adiknya kembali muncul berputar di otaknya. Senyum bahagia mereka yang teriang di gendang telinganya, hingga bagaimana mengenaskannya saat kedua orang tuanya terbunuh di depan matanya. Darah mereka yang mengalir di lantai rumah mewahnya akibat ulah manusia-manusia brengsek yang berbondong-bondong datang dan meringkus semua keluarganya dalam waktu hanya kurang dari 2 jam.

Wonwoo seorang anak pertama yang seharusnya melindungi adiknya, yang seharusnya melindungi kedua orang tuanya, yang seharusnya ikut meringkus manusia brengsek dan terkutuk itu. tapi, apa yang ia lakukan di malam satu tahun yang lalu? Hanya diam dan kemudian berlari bersama adiknya. Tangan basah adiknya yang menggenggamnya dengan begitu erat, berlari menjauh dari orang brengsek yang mengejarnya bahkan hingga mereka mulai melucuti pistol-pistol kearah kakak-beradik itu.

Wonwoo kembali terisak semakin keras saat adiknya yang justru melindunginya dari tembakan pistol yang mereka sasarkan. Bahkan, sampai sekarang bisa Wonwoo rasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar hanya karena membayangkan darah yang mengalir dari dalam tubuh adiknya, tepatnya di bagian jantungnya.

Wonwoo menatap kedua tangan kosongnya, mengingat bagaimana darah itu ikut menodai kedua tangannya. Bagaimana kedua tangan itu menompang tubuh adiknya.

 _"_ _Gwenchana hyung! Pergilah!—uhuk!"_

 _"_ _Aniyo! Bertahanlah! Kita pasti bisa bertahan! Kau akan selamat, percayalah padaku!"_

 _"_ _Ani!—hyung-ie... mungkin selama ini aku tidak—uhuk—pernah menjadi—uhuk—adik yang baik bagimu! Hajiman, aku—uhuk—jebal! Uhuk—aku benar-benar sangat menyayangimu—uhuk!"_

 _"_ _Bertahanlah! Kau—"_

 _"_ _Hyung—uhuk—per—gi—lahh..."_

 _"_ _Ani!—"_

 _"_ _Hyung!"_

Wonwoo memejamkan kedua matanya. Membiarkan ingatan itu terus datang. Membiarkan ingatan itu terus terbendung di dalam pikirannya.

"Hyung?" Wonwoo tersentak saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya. "Gwenchana?" Wonwoo menggeleng lemah. "Ah, kau memang tak lihai berbohong hyung! Kau mau cara ampuh agar orang lain tidak mengetahui kau sedang berbohong atau tidak?"

"Eoh?" Wonwoo menatap kedua manik mata pemuda berpipi cubby di depannya.

"Berhenti berbicara omong kosong, Boo Seungkwan!" ujar Seungcheol tiba-tiba seraya melipat kedua tangannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di daun pintu masuk rumah mereka.

"Eoh, hyung? Kau darimana saja?" tanya Seungkwan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Wae? Ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus! Aku harus pergi sekarang! Kau sudah makan? Sebentar lagi, Jihoon pulang, kau tak perlu khawatir!"

"Apa kau akan pulang pagi lagi hyung?" tanya Seungkwan. Seungcheol melirik Wonwoo sekilas.

"Aku akan pergi selama empat hari. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik! Aku pergi!" pamit Seunghceol dan pergi begitu saja.

"Apa kalian berdua bertengkar?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Menurutmu? Sudahlah, pergilah tidur! Biar aku yang menunggu Jihoon! Besok kau ada sekolah bukan?" Wonwoo mengganti topik pembicaraan. Seungkwan hanya mengangguk.

"Kau akan menunggunya seorang diri hyung? Tak perlu ku temani?" Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Tidurlah! Ini, sudah larut! Aku tak mau melihat kedua matamu bengkak lagi esok hari dan berakhir tidur di kelasmu!"

"Arra—arra! Kenapa kau _sok_ tahu sekali sih!" gerutu Seungkwan beranjak dan pergi menuju kamarnya dan Seungcheol.

Wonwoo menyeka sisa darah yang masih ada di sudut bibirnya. Ia beranjak berdiri dan beralih duduk di depan teras rumah kecil itu hanya untuk sekedar menghirup udara di malam hari seraya menunggu teman sebayanya pulang. Memang sudah kebiasaan Jihoon pulang larut malam dengan pekerjaannya yang beranekaragam, mulai dari penulis lagu hingga penulis cerpen, pelayan cafe hingga pengantar catering, bahkan pagi-pagi buta Jihoon sudah pergi sebelum Seungcheol yang hanya bekerja sebagai tukang parkir.

Berbeda pula dengan Seungkwan yang masih pelajar SMA yang beruntung masih bisa melanjutkan jenjang pendidikannya di bandingkan kedua hyungnya. Ya, tentu saja ini semua berkat Seungcheol dan Jihoon.

Awalnya, Wonwoo sempat bertanya-tanya saat pertama kalinya ia dipertemukan dengan orang asing yang berkumpul sebagai keluarga barunya saat ini. Wonwoo mengira ketiga pemuda itu adalah saudara kandung, tapi tidak justru mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Sama sepertinya, hanya sebatas orang lain yang berkumpul dalam satu rumah dan tiba-tiba menjadi keluarga baru yang saling membantu satu sama lain.

Entah memang keberuntungan seorang Jeon Wonwoo atau justru kesialan baginya bertemu dengan orang-orang seperti mereka. Tapi, inilah hidup barunya yang membuat Wonwoo mau tidak mau menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

 _"_ _Tidak! Sampai kapanpun! Aku tidak bisa menerimanya! Ini bukan hidupku! Hidupku sudah hancur dan tidak ada lagi harapan! Lalu, kenapa aku tetap duduk diam di tempat asing ini? Apa yang bisa aku harapkan dari mereka? Tidak! Ini hidupku, aku yang menentukannya, sekalipun—aku harus menjual harga diriku sendiri!"_

 **TBC**

Up Next...

 _"_ _Jadi berapa hargamu, manis?"_

 _..._

 _"_ _Aku sudah katakan padamu, jangan menggangguku Hoshi!"_

 _..._

 _"_ _Bisa kau lihat, jika sejak awal aku tertarik padamu?"_

 _..._

 _"_ _Kau ingin mati? Maka nikmati saja detik-detik kematianmu!"_

 _..._

 _"_ _Hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _..._

 _"_ _Kau memang brengsek Jeon Wonwoo!"_

 _..._

 _"_ _Apa dia seorang mata-mata?"_

 _"_ _Mwoya?"_

 _"_ _Ada sesuatu yang menyumbat pembuluh darahnya! Dan, ia harus di operasi saat ini juga, jika tidak—pasien tidak bisa terselamatkan!"_

 _..._

 **Anyeong!**

 **Hm, ini aku bawa fict baru. Adakah yang minta ini di next? Pada tertarik-kah? Mau aku lanjut atau aku stop ya? Ini aku lanjutin tergantung kalian, nde! Kamsahamnida udah nyempetin mampir. Dan, kalau misalnya banyak yang minta ini di next. Next chap, aku usahain setiap chap agak aku panjangin dan aku update kira-kira setiap minggu/dua minggu sekali. Karena ngitung2 aku yang lagi kelas 12.**

 **Hm, buat sekedar informasi. Jeongmall mianhae kalau ada yang nungguin fict Si Mingyu Yang Minta Lebih, kalau belum aku update dan malah keluarin cerita baru. Hehe, maklum gara-gara liatin mixtape Seventeen dan lihat rambut baru Mingyu yang aduhai membahana, jadi ada yang beberapa aku ubah. Jeongmall mianhae.**

 **Dan, buat fict Be Trapped, haduh aku malah lupa ini cerita alurnya gimana. Ada yang masih nunggu BT update? Kalau gak, mungkin aku hapus aja kali ya.**

 **Jeongmall kamsahamnida.**

 **Bye Bye.**

 **Kokoya Banana...**


	2. Chapter 2

**-SEVENTEEN-**

 **Warning!**

 **Typo bertebaran. Mengandung unsur bahasa yang agak kasar, blak-blakkan, dan tanpa perasaan (?). Boys X Boys. YAOI**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **Don't forget, after reading** **Review, Fav, and Follow**.

...

"Yak! Apa kau menungguku?" tanya Jihoon yang tiba-tiba saja mendapati Wonwoo duduk di depan teras mereka seraya melamunkan sesuatu. Jihoon beralih duduk di samping pemuda berwajah emo itu, tak memperdulikan rasa lelah pada tubuhnya yang mengharuskannya untuk segera beristirahat.

"Udara malam ini, benar-benar sangat sejuk! Apa Seungkwan sudah tidur?" tanya Jihoon lagi, dan Wonwoo hanya diam mengangguk. Sebenarnya Jihoon dan Wonwoo jarang sekali berbicara meskipun satu rumah dan satu kamar. Yap! Mereka memang berbagi kamar bahkan juga berbagi kasur yang sama tapi, satu kesempatanpun Wonwoo dan Jihoon tak pernah saling berbicara secara pribadi seperti saat ini. Duduk hanya berdua di tengah malam yang benar-benar dingin.

"Apa kau pernah putus asa?" tanya Wonwoo tiba-tiba. Jihoon menoleh dan menatapnya seketika.

"Semua orang pasti pernah putus asa. Wae?" Wonwoo tersenyum kecil yang bahkan nyaris tak terlihat.

"Ani! Aku hanya bertanya saja!"

"Nde! Aku tahu, bagaimana perasaanmu!" seketika Wonwoo langsung menoleh pada Jihoon yang tengah menatap jalan di depan rumah mereka.

"Mwoya?"

"Huft! Aku mengantuk! Besok, aku harus bekerja lagi! Selamat malam, Wonu-ya! Terima kasih sudah menungguku!" Jihoon beranjak dari duduknya dan memasuki rumah mereka.

Wonwoo masih terpaku tak berniat untuk sedikitpun ikut melangkah memasuki rumah mengikuti Jihoon. Wonwoo menunduk memainkan kedua jarinya, meninmbang apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk hidupnya selanjutnya. Apakah masih ada harapan? Atau justru, ia berhenti hingga detik ini saja? Atau? Ia masih memliki pilihan yang lain?

"Yak! Apa kau akan duduk disitu sampai pagi?" Jihoon kembali meneokkan kepalanya lewat pintu kecil rumah mereka membuat Wonwoo terkejut. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil.

"Nde, sebentar lagi aku akan masuk!"

"Cepatlah! Diluar sangatlah dingin meskipun sejuk! Kau bisa sakit nanti!" Jihoon berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Wonwoo yang semakin bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

 _"_ _Haruskah aku berhenti sekarang?"_

...

KRAK!

"Shit!" Mingyu menghela nafas dan mengumpat dirinya sendiri karena menahan sakit di sekitar kaki kirinya yang tanpa henti mengeluarkan cairan merah kental yang berada di area lututnya hingga membuatnya kesusahan untuk berjalan.

"Kenapa sedari tadi rasanya berjalan saja sulit sekali? Shit! Awas saja jika aku bertemu dengan dokter sialan itu, aku tidak akan membiarkannya lepas!"

Dengan susah payah dan mau tidak mau Mingyu tetap berusaha untuk berjalan dan mengangkat kakinya untuk melangkah. Bibirnya tanpa henti mengutuk dokter sialan yang ia datangi saat jam prakteknya selesai. Ya, sebenarnya ini juga salahnya sendiri. Di saat waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir jam 12 malam dengan gedoran dan paksaan yang ia buat agar dokter pemilik klinik yang ia kunjungi mau membuka pintunya. Hm, tentu saja pintu itu langsung dibuka tapi tidak untuk mengobati luka Mingyu, melainkan untuk mengumpat orang yang berani membuat kericuhan di saat jam istirahat seperti ini.

"Argh~" Mingyu mengerang tak tahan dengan rasa nyeri yang semakin lama menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Kedua mata sayunya sesekali memejam untuk menahan rasa perih yang masih dialiri darah segarnya.

 _"_ _Lepaskan aku!"_

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar teriakan menyedihkan yang entah berasal darimana.

 _"_ _Tolong! Agh! Aku mohon, jangan—jangan—"_

Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari dimana asal suara itu berasal. Mingyu memincingkan matanya saat ada sebuah bayangan yang muncul dari gang kecil yang gelap dan kumuh. Perlahan, Mingyu melangkahkan kaki pincangnya mendekati gang gelap yang membuat kedua telinganya semakin jelas mendengar suara-suara aneh yang masuk ke dalam telinganya.

"Sudahlah, nikmati saja manis! Aku tahu tempat ini memang tidak nyaman, tapi nikmatilah aku yakin kau akan menyukainya!"

Mingyu menyiapkan kuda-kuda penyerangnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik dinding untuk bersembunyi dan menunggu waktu yang tepat.

"Aku mohon—jebal! Aku—"

"Ahh, aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan mau jika tidak ada imbalan bukan?"

"Ani—jebal—hiks! Lepaskan aku—hiks! Tolong!"

"Kau tak perlu jual mahal dan berpura-pura menangis! Aku sudah sangat tahu jika tubuh sepertimu ini sudah banyak yang menjamahnya. Jadi, katakan berapa hargamu manis?"

PLAK!

Mingyu membulatkan kedua matanya saat mendengar pukulan atau tamparan keras dari orang yang ada di gang itu. Mingyu masih mencoba untuk tetap diam di tempatnya.

"Beraninya kau meludahiku!"

Mingyu tersenyum kecil, ahh dia tahu sekarang kenapa orang itu memukul 'mangsanya'.

"Baiklah Kim Mingyu, saatnya menjadi pahlawan kesiangan!" Mingyu berjalan penuh gaya dan gagah yang bersiap untuk mempergok orang yang berani berbuat tak senonoh itu pada orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Lepaskan dia!" seru Mingyu tajam yang membuat pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya menghentikan cumbuan kepada pemuda yang berada dalam kungkumannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya tak kalah tajam. Mingyu bersiul tenang.

"Aku?" Mingyu beralih menatap pemuda cantik yang sudah bercucuran air mata itu, kedua belah bibirnya membentuk seringainya. "Lepaskan dia! Jika tidak, kau akan benar-benar menyesal setelah ini!"

"Cih! ancamanmu tidak berguna untukku!" Pemuda itu bergerak mendekati Mingyu bersiap untuk melayangkan bogem mentahnya namun dengan sigap Mingyu langsung menghindar.

DUG!

"Ah! Shit!" Mingyu meringis saat luka di kaki betisnya mengenai benturan keras pada tempat sampah yang berada di belakangnya saat ia menghindar.

Menyadari Mingyu yang lolos, pemuda itu tak menyerah untuk terus menyerang Mingyu dan kembali, bersiap untuk melayangkan bogem mentahnya.

BUAGH!

Mingyu membulatkan matanya saat pemuda itu yang belum sempat memukulnya dan ia juga belum menghindar atau ikut menghantamnya, tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu ambruk di depan matanya.

"Eoh, apa yang terjadi?" gumam Mingyu heran. Ia mendekati pemuda yang terkulai lemas itu dan memeriksa denyut nadinya. Tanpa Mingyu sadari, pemuda cantik yang ia tolong sudah mendekatinya dan pemuda yang tiba-tiba terkapar itu.

"Nadinya melemah!" lirihnya. Mingyu mendongak dan menatap pemuda cantik yang belum ia kenali siapa namanya itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Mingyu heran.

"Di-dia—mengidap salah satu obat narkotika, dia kan pingsan jika kau menimbulkan suara gaduh di dekatnya!" lanjutnya. Mingyu kembali menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa kau seorang psikolog?" tanya Mingyu, pemuda itu hanya menggeleng. Mingyu berfikir sejenak. "Ah, apa kau seorang dokter?" tebak Mingu. Pemuda itu menatap wajah tampan Mingyu kemudian mengangguk kecil. Mingyu mendengus lemah. "Hm, tidak ada gunanya kau mendiagnosa orang yang hampir memporkosanya dan menjatuhkan harga dirimu! Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang!" titah Mingyu, ia beranjak berdiri mendahului pemuda itu dengan langkah terpincang.

Pemuda itu menatap punggung Mingyu yang semakin menjauh dari penglihatannya.

"Chakkaman!" serunya membuat Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Pemuda itu sedikit berlari mendekati tempat Mingyu berdiri.

"Wae?" tanya Mingyu tak mengerti. Pemdua itu tersenyum cantik yang entah kenapa membuat jantung Mingyu seketika naik-turun tak teraturn.

"Kajja! Aku bisa mengobatimu!" ajaknya berjalan mendahului Mingyu.

"Eh!" Mingyu memekik, ia berfikir sejenak kemudian berlari menyusul pemuda cantik itu.

.

.

.

"Masuklah!" pemuda itu mempersilahkan Mingyu untuk memasuki flat kecilnya. Mingyu mengangguk dan ikut masuk di belakang pemuda itu. "Kau bisa duduk disini! Aku akan mengambil obatnya sebentar!" Mingyu kembali hanya mengangguk dan pemuda itu berlalu dari hadapannya.

Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya di seluruh flat kecil yang cukup sederhana dan sangat rapi itu. seketika, kedua belah bibirnya melekuk membentuk sebuah senyuman saat melihat foto bingkai yang dipajang di dinding seluruh ruang tamu. Namun, seketika Mingyu memincingkan matanya saat melihat sebuah foto yang di dalamnya terdapat seseorang yang tak asing baginya terlebih itu hanya berdua dan berfoto mesra dimana pemuda cantik itu memeluk sayang pemuda tampan yang berada di sampingnya.

"Choi Seungcheol?" lirih Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau tidak duduk?" suara pemuda cantik itu membuyarkan lamunan Mingyu terhadap sepasang foto yang terlihat sangat dekat itu. Mingyu membalikkan badannya. "Duduklah, aku akan mengobati lukamu!" titahnya dan Mingyu kembali hanya menurut dan duduk di depan pemuda cantik itu sementara pemuda itu berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Jadi, benar kau seorang dokter?" tanya Mingyu kembali memastikan setelah ia membuka jenas yang Mingyu kenakan dan menekuknya perlahan keatas hanya untuk melihat luka di betis kaki Mingyu agar mendapatkan pengobatan.

"Apakah tampangku memang benar-benar tidak menyakinkan?" tanyanya tersenyum.

"Ani, bukan begitu—aw!" pekik Mingyu mengerang.

"Mianhae-mianhae, lukanya cukup dalam, dan ini harus dijahit! Bagaimana bisa kau menahannya hingga betismu bengkak seperti ini? Jika tidak cepat ditangani, kakimu bisa saja diamputasi!"

"Mwoya? Jinjjayo? Kau sedang bercanda kan?"

"Ani! Aku benar-benar serius. Tapi, untung saja aku menyediakan beberapa obat di flatku agar kakimu tidak terinfeksi. Kau tahan sebentar-nde! Ini benar-benar sangat sakit!"

"Mwoya? Apa yang kau—A-AW! Kau—"

"Tahanlah sedikit!" pemuda itu menekan betis luka pada kaki Mingyu dan kemudian bersiap untuk menyuntiknya.

"Ani-ani-ani!" Mingyu menahan tangan pemuda itu yang hendak menyuntikkan suntikan pada betisnya. "Kau tahu, betis itu ada tulang. Dan, kau tahu? Aku sangat takut dengan benda yang ada di tanganmu!" pemuda itu mendengus dan menurunkan suntikannya.

"Baiklah! Aku tidak akan menyutikmu. Aku akan menggunakan cara lain!"

"Nde! Aku setuju!" Mingyu menghela nafas lega.

"Benarkah kau setuju?"

"Wae? Asal tidak disuntik itu tidak masalah!"

"Kau tidak menyesal?" ulang pemuda itu. Mingyu menatapnya curiga.

"Ti-tidak!" gugup Mingyu.

"Baiklah! Aku akan bersiap untuk mengamputasi kakimu! Sekarang juga!" pemuda itu beranjak dari hadapannya.

"Baiklah! Eh! Apa kau bilang? Yak!" Mingyu hendak mengejar pemuda itu namun sayang saat selangkah ia melangkah kakinya benar-benar terasa berat dan membuatnya jatuh seketika.

"Shit!" umpat Mingyu mengerang dengan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi itu.

"Gwenchana?" tanya pemuda itu kembali saat mendengar suara gaduh yang Mingyu buat. Pemuda cantik itu dengan segera menuntun Mingyu untuk kembali duduk di tempatnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah! Sakit sekali rasanya!" Mingyu mengeluh sementara pemuda itu menarik nafasnya perlahan, berfikir sejenak apa kiranya yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengobati pemuda yang telah menolongnya itu.

"Em, oya—siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda itu tiba-tiba. Seketika Mingyu menoleh dan menatap pemuda cantik itu.

"Kim-Kim Mingyu!" tanpa Mingyu sadari pemuda cantik itu perlahan kembali meraih suntikan yang sempat ia letakkan di dekat kaki Mingyu.

"Apa yang terjadi hingga kau terluka seperti ini? Apa karena kau tadi menolongku?" tanyanya.

"Ani! Sebelum aku menolongmu, kakiku memang sudah terluka!"

"Jinjja? Bagaimana bisa?" perlahan pemuda cantik itu mulai menyentuh jarum suntik ke betis Mingyu yang pasti Mingyu tidak menyadarinya dengan perlakuan pemuda itu secara perlahan.

"Ceritanya cukup panjang. Mian, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu, Aw! Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Apa kau tidak memiliki obat penghilang rasa sakit?"

"Obat penghilang rasa sakit?" pemuda itu berfikir sejenak. "Ada, tapi sepertinya tidak akan berpengaruh untukmu!" pemuda cantik itu menarik nafas lega yang akhirnya berhasil menyuntik betis yang dipenuhi luka dalam itu. "Selesai! Apa kau merasakan sakit?"

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya? Tentu saja sangat sakit!"

"Syukurlah! Itu berarti syaraf kakimu masih berfungsi! Aku baru saja menyuntik anti infeksi pada betismu! Sekarang, tinggal memperbannya!" pemuda cantik itu meraih kotak P3K dan meraih perban dan plester disana.

"Mwoya? Kau? Kau baru saja menyuntikku?"

"Nde, kau tidak tuli kan? Aku harap pendengaranmu tidak mengalami gangguan!" Mingyu menarik nafasnya gusar dan hanya diam menatap bagaimana pemuda cantik itu memerban betis kakinya dengan telaten.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Mingyu. Pemuda itu tak mendongak namun tetap fokus pada perban ditangannya yang ia lilitkan pada betis Mingyu.

"Jeonghan! Yoon Jeonghan!"

...

Wonwoo menggeliat pelan di atas ranjang tidurnya. Kedua matanya membuka sempurna saat ia merasakan silaunya matahari di hari baru itu. Wonwoo mengucek kedua matanya, kemudia ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar kamar sepetaknya mencari sosok kecil mungil yang biasanya memang sudah tidak ada pada saat ia mulai bangun dari tidurnya.

Wonwoo berjalan keluar kamar dan melihat jam dinding di ruang tengah yang menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi. Pertanda jika Seungkwan sudah pergi kesekolah setengah jam yang lalu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Wonwoo terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada suara Jihoon yang biasanya sudah tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya di jam yang menurut pemuda mungil itu sudah sangat siang. Terlebih, apa yang sedang Jihoon lakukan? Memasak? Sulit dipercaya.

"Kau—tidak pergi?"

"Nde, hanya ke studio itupun pukul 08.30 nanti. Kau mau ikut?"

"Mwoya?" tanya Wonwoo, yah sebenarnya dia mendengar dan tahu apa maksud Jihoon hanya saja dia ingin memastikan jika pemuda mungil itu benar-benar mengajaknya. Pasalnya, sudah hampir setahun mereka tinggal bersama sekalipun Jihoon dan Wonwoo tidak pernah pergi berdua bersama. Jangan pergi bersama berbicara berdua saja sangat jarang.

"Mungkin saja kau bosan dirumah dan ingin menghirup udara segar! Itupun jika kau mau!" Wonwoo berfikir sejenak.

"Hm, lihat saja nanti!" Jihoon membalas dengan anggukan.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan! Cha, kita makan sekarang!" ajak Jihoon. Wonwoo hanya menurut dan duduk di kursi meja makan di depan Jihoon.

"Rasanya mungkin sedikit aneh!" Wonwoo menyicipi sedikit masakan Jihoon, seketika ia bergumam pertanda jika ia mengagumi masakan Jihoon.

"Ani! Ini cukup enak!"

"Jinjja? Syukurlah jika kau senang!"

Hening. Tidak ada pembicaraan selama mereka sarapan pagi hingga Wonwoo yang merasa kenyang dan merapikan alat makannya.

"Apa Seungkwan sudah makan?" tanya Wonwoo. Ya, sebenarnya diantara Seungcheol, Jihoon dan Seungkwan, hanya Seungkwan-lah yang selalu Wonwoo pedulikan.

"Belum, tapi aku sudah memberikannya tambahan uang agar dia bisa membeli makanan diluar. Hm, bersiaplah sekarang jika kau mau ikut denganku!" Jihoon beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Wonwoo seorang diri.

Wonwoo masih berada di tempatnya tak berniat untuk beranjak sedikitpun. Ia menarik nafasnya, bimbang antara ikut pergi bersama Jihoon, atau memilih untuk berdiam diri dirumah. Wonwoo mendengus.

"Baiklah! Tidak ada salahnya juga ikut Jihoon pergi kali ini!" putus Wonwoo beranjak hendak mempersiapkan dirinya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di studio jam segini?" tanya Wonwoo memecahkan keheningan diantaranya dan Jihoon saat keduanya hanya duduk diam berdampingan diatas bus yang mereka tumpangi.

"Apa saja, yang bisa membuatku tenang!"

"Tenang?"

"Nde, kau perlu motivasi atau apapun itu agar bisa membuat dirimu sendiri tenang untuk menghadapi setiap masalah yang akan menunggu nanti!" Wonwoo hanya mengangguk paham. Berbeda dengan Jihoon berbeda pula dengannya. Jihoon dan Seungcheol memang selalu menghabiskan waktu mereka hanya untuk mencari uang, uang, dan uang. Sementara Wonwoo? Hanya berdiam diri dirumah tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Ekhem!" Jihoon berdehem, pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya. "Tidak selamanya manusia akan mengalami keterpurukan Won! Dunia ini memang kejam, dan kau juga harus merasakannya!"

Wonwoo tersentak dengan ucapan Jihoon yang tiba-tiba itu. seketika, ia menatap Jihoon yang kini tengah memejamkan kedua matanya, tertidur.

Wonwoo menunduk, kini ia semakin bimbang antara menuruti kata hatinya atau orang lain. Tunggu? Kata hati? Bahkan ia tidak tahu apa yang hatinya itu mau. Sama sekali tidak! Tapi, Wonwoo juga harus mengambil keputusan. Ia sudah menghabiskan waktu hampir satu tahun untuk menjadi mayat hidup selama ini. Jadi, apa dia juga harus meneruskan menjadi mayat hidup? Atau di memilih untuk jalan lain?

 _"_ _Seungcheol hyung sering mengatakan padaku untuk tetap hidup dan tidak terus terpuruk dalam masa lalu. Tapi, kenapa aku seperti merasa ada yang ganjal?"_ batin Wonwoo kembali hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Hah! Hanya memejamkan mata sebentar saja sudah membuatku tenang! Aku benar-benar lelah!" Jihoon merentangkan tangannya dengan sesekali menguap. Ia menatap Wonwoo. "Cha! Kita turun sekarang. Kita sudah sampai!" dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk mengikuti Jihoon yang beranjak berdiri.

"Kamsahamnida!" salam Jihoon membungkukkan badannya 90° pada bus yang mengantarnya yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Kau pernah kesini?" tanya Jihoon. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk.

"Dulu, aku sering melewatinya!"

"Ahh—" Jihoon mengangguk paham. Keduanya berjalan menuju studio dimana tempat separuh dari sebagian pekerjaan Jihoon. Wonwoo hanya diam begitu pula dengan Jihoon.

Namun, entah apa yang membuat Jihoon tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya dan berdecak kesal membuat Wonwoo juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dia lagi—dia lagi!" geram Jihoon benar-benar terlihat kesal. Wonwoo menatapnya heran kemudia ia beralih menoleh pada pemuda tampan bersurai hitam yang tengah melambaikan tangan pada Jihoon dengan tubuhnya yang bersandar di mobil mewahnya.

Jihoon mendengus menyiapkan berbagai sumpah-serapah bahkan umpatan yang siap ia layangkan kepada pemuda bermata sipit yang hampir sepekan ini menghambat pekerjaannya.

"Annyeong Kwon Jihoon..." sapanya ramah dan penuh senyum yang ia buat semanis mungkin. Jihoon berdecak sebal.

"Aku rasa kau butuh perawatan THT dan Syaraf, Kwon! Berkali-kali aku katakan padamu! MARGAKU, BUKAN KWON!" bentak Jihoon, amarahnya sudah diambang batas. Sementara pemuda bermata sipit itu hanya terkekeh melihat Jihoon sudah seperti singa betina yang melindungi anaknya dari bahaya apa saja.

"Hey, babe! Jangan galak seperti itu! kau membuatku semakin menyukaimu!" pemuda itu merengkuh pinggang ramping Jihoon yang membuat Wonwoo langsung tersingkir karena pemuda itu yang mengambil tempatnya berdiri di samping Jihoon.

Jihoon berontak dan melepaskan rengkuhan tangan pemuda itu dengan kasar.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, jangan menggangguku Hoshi!" Jihoon kembali membentak dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan pemuda itu dan juga Wonwoo. Pemuda yang Jihoon panggil dengan Hoshi itu tersenyum kecil melihat perlakuan Jihoon padanya. Hingga tanpa sadar jika Wonwoo menatapnya heran.

"Wae?" tanya pemuda itu yang akhirnya sadar jika ia tengah diperhatikan. Wonwoo menggeleng cepat. "Kau siapanya Jihoon-ie?"

"Aku temannya!" jawab Wonwoo singkat. "Permisi!" pamit Wonwoo berlalu menyusul Jihoon yang sudah ditelan studionya.

Hoshi berfikir sejenak.

"Aku, seperti pernah melihatnya! Wajahnya sangat tidak asing! Tapi—siapa dia?" pikir Hoshi berperang pada dirinya sendiri. "Ah, sudahlah! Mungkin hanya kebetulan!" ujarnya yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasuki mobil mewahnya dan pergi meninggalkan studio Jihoon.

.

.

.

"Jihoon?" panggil Wonwoo memastikan. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia memasuki studio tempat Jihoon bekerja jadi ia juga tidak tahu pasti dimana pemuda mungil itu berada. Ia sempat bertanya pada salah satu office boy dimana ruang Jihoon dan disinilah ia sekarang dengan ragu mengetuk pintu dan membukanya perlahan, memanggil nama Jihoon takut-takut jika ia salah ruang.

"Wonu? Masuklah!" Wonwoo menarik nafas lega saat ruang yang ditemuinya ternyata benar, ruang milik Jihoon. "Mianhae, aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja! Aku selalu kesal jika melihatnya di depan mataku! Jeongmall mianhae!"

"Ani! Gwenchanayo! Aku mengerti, tapi siapa dia?" tanya Wonwoo yang entah kenapa membuat Jihoon terkejut dengan pertanyaannya itu. Melihat Jihoon yang tidak merespon, Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur. Aku—"

"Aniyo! Kita sudah tinggal di rumah yang sama selama satu tahu. Saat itulah kita menjadi keluarga bukan? Kita memang sekamar, dan kita juga tidak pernah dekat sama sekali! Tapi, kita bisa memulainya hari ini! Kita bisa berteman dan menjadi satu keluarga bukan? Kita bisa berbagi segalanya, bersama Seungkwan dan juga Seungcheol hyung juga dirimu, Won!"

"Nde! Gomawo! Aku sekarang sadar, Tuhan memberikanku pengganti keluargaku!" Jihoon tersenyum.

 _"_ _Syukurlah! Kau sudah sadar, dan aku juga sudak sadar! Cepatlah pulang Cheol hyung! Kau akan bisa lihat kita bisa menjadi teman! Dan, juga kita berempat bisa menjadi keluarga!"_

"Jadi, siapa dia? Hingga mengganti nama margamu?" tanya Wonwoo lagi. Jihoon tersenyum kecut.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak menceritakannya pada siapa-siapa dan kau orang pertama yang mengetahuinya. Tapi, kau jangan katakan pada siapa-siapa nde? Ini rahasia kita berdua!" Wonwoo mengangguk paham. Jihoon berdehem, bersiap untuk memulai ceritanya. "Dua minggu yang lalu, saat aku bekerja di cafe tepatnya saat cafe tempat aku bekerja sudah memasuki jam tutup, sekitar jam 10 malam sepertinya. Ia datang dengan keadaan mabuk tapi juga ada memar dilukanya! Aku merasa iba dan menolongnya!"

"Kau menolong orang yang mabuk?"

"Ani! Maksudku—aku tidak tahu dia mabuk atau tidak, tapi dia seperti kau tahu orang yang kehilangan akal bukan? Belum lagi dia mengigau mengatakan 'tolong aku-tolong aku' dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang memar! Membuatku terpaksa untuk menolongnya!"

"Lalu?"

"Awalnya biasa saja, tidak ada apa-apa tapi aku tidak menyangka setelah kejadian itu—tiga hari kemudian dia datang ke studio-ku. Ya, dia datang kemari! Aku tidak tahu dia tahu darimana jika jam segini aku dimana dan sedang apa! Dan sejak saat itu dia selalu menemuiku dan menggangguku! Dan, aku sangat benci pengganggu!"

"Mungkin dia hanya berterima kasih!"

"Hey, Won! Jika dia hanya berterima kasih tidak masalah, mungkin dia hanya akan sekali datang untuk mengucapkannya tapi apa yang dia lakukan? Dia menemuiku bahkan tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan, semakin hari dia semakin gila!"

"Lalu, kau tahu darimana tentang namanya?"

"Dia yang memberitahukannya tentu saja! Aish! Sudahlah, jangan membahasnya kau membuat mood ku semakin buruk!"

"Jinjja? Tapi, kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu?"

"Mwoya?" Jihoon membulatkan kedua matanya, sementara Wonwoo terkekeh senang karena berhasil menggoda Jihoon yang memang kedua pipinya berubah menjadi semu merah itu.

...

"Apa kau yakin, dia belum keluar?" tanya Minghao yang usdah malas dan bosan menemani Hansol yang berniat untuk mengembalikan sebuah buku "Sejarah Korea" kepada seorang pemuda seumuran dengan Hansol yang tak sengaja ia temui kemarin.

"Nde, hyung! Kelasnya akan keluar pukul 11.00! Jadi, kita hanya perlu menunggunya 6 menit lagi!" Minghao berdecak kesal.

"Darimana kau tahu? Kau sudah seperti mengenalnya cukup lama!" Hansol mendengus.

"Huft! Apa kau lupa siapa kita hyung? Soonyoung hyung saja bisa menemukan pemuda mungil itu dalam waktu 1 hari, biodatanya dan seluruh kehidupannya!"

"Dan, kau?"

"Aku? Kau meremehkanku! Aku hanya cukup 2 hari!" cengir Hansol bangga yang langsung mendapat jitakan keras di kepalanya dari Minghao.

"Anak bodoh!"

"Yak! Itu sakit hyung!" Hansol mengelus kepalanya yang sudah ternoda akibat jitakan dari Minghao itu. "Ah, dia sudah keluar hyung!" seru Hansol girang. Minghao gelagapan, bagaimanapun juga ia penasaran dengan orang yang sempat memukul kepala Hansol lima hari yang lalu karena mengira jika Hansol adalah seorang maling. Hey, mana ada maling setampan dirinya bukan?

"Mana? Dia yang mana bodoh? Kau tidak buta kan? Ada banyak siswa disini!" ujar Minghao yang juga menelisik keseluruh banyak siswa yang keluar secara bersamaan. Minghao kembali mendengus, entah kenapa dia menyesal memutuskan untuk ikut menemani pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu. Minghao menyembunyikan wajahnya saat Hansol melambaikan tangan yang entah pada siapa belum lagi Hansol juga berjingkrak senang seolah ia tengah bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Boo Seungkwan!" panggil Hansol. Minghao menatapnya heran, kemudian ia kembali mendengus. Anak ini sudah sama seperti hyungnya.

Hansol kembali melambaikan tangannya dengan tampang yang sulit diartikan pada pemuda berpipi cubby yang sadar namanya diserukan oleh Hansol dan kemudian menghampirinya.

"Nuguya? Kau tadi memanggilku?" tanyanya memastikan. Hansol mengangguk antusias.

"Kau Boo Seungkwan?" Hansol balik bertanya. Seungkwan mengangguk heran. "Kau tidak ingat aku?" Hansol menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Seungkwan berfikir sejenak.

"Ah, aku ingat! Kau namja yang panjang tangan itu kan?" tebak Seungkwan polos.

"Eh!" Hansol bungkam sementara Minghao tertawa keras. "Apa kau hanya ingat panjang tangannya?" tanya Hansol cemberut. Seungkwan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karena canggung.

"Mian, aku hanya bercanda! Ada apa? Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf waktu itu?" tanya Seungkwan merasa bersalah.

"Ani! Tentu saja aku sudah memaafkanmu, aku hanya akan mengembalikan barang bukti saja!"

"Mwoya?" Seungkwan membulatkan kedua matanya saat Hansol memberikan buku tebal itu pada Seungkwan.

"Ini! Bukankah, buku itu sangat penting? Buku itu adalah ilmu bukan? Tidak baik kau membuangnya sembarangan apalagi kau gunakan untuk memukul si panjang tangan!" goda Hansol. Seungkwan tersipu malu dan menerima buku tebal yang kira-kira berhalam lebih dari 462 itu.

"Gomawo!"

"Ah, ya! Aku Chwe Hansol! Dan ini hyungku, The8!" Hansol memperkenalkan dirinya. Seungkwan mengangguk seraya tersenyum sementara ia menyapa dan membungkukkan badannya sopan pada Minghao.

"Annyeong!" sapa Seungkwan sopan.

"Nde, annyeong!" balas Minghao singkat.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu-nde! Sampai juga Seungkwan! Kita harus bertemu lain waktu, okey!" pamit Hansol berlalu memasuki mobilnya bersama Minghao. Seungkwan hanya mengangguk tanpa membalas ucapan Hansol.

Seungkwan menatap mobil yang dilajukan Minghao itu semakin jauh dan semakin menghilang dari padangannya. Seungkwan menarik nafas, tangannya beralih membuka buku yang bercover "History of Korean". Seketika Seungkwan memincingkan kedua matanya tak mengerti.

 _"_ _Younggie Cafe. Friday, Nov 25th – 05.00pm. Don't late!"_

"Apa-apaan ini?" gumam Seungkwan mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Minghao tak mengerti.

"Eoh? Waeyo hyung?" tanya Hansol tak mengerti.

"Kau memberitahunya dengan nama aslimu? Kau—"

"Calm down, hyung! Hajiman, aku tidak memberitahu nama aslimu kan?"

"Tapi—bagaimana jika Soonyoung hyung tahu?"

"Soonyoung hyung, tidak akan tahu jika kau tidak memberitahunya! Lagi pula, aku percaya pada Seungkwan! Aku akan mengenalnya lebih dalam!"

"Anak bodoh!" umpat Minghao yang tak Hansol pedulikan.

"Berhenti mengumpatku hyung! Tak tahukan, kau? Ponselmu sedari tadi berbunyi!" himbau Hansol.

"Ankatlah, bodoh! Kau tidak tahu aku sedang menyetir?" titah Minghao tajam. Hansol mendengus dan meraih ponsel Minghao yang berada diatas dasbor mobil.

"Siapa?" tanya Minghao saat tahu jika Hansol tidak juga mengangkat panggilan dari nama yang yang tertera di layar ponsel Minghao.

"Soonyoung hyung!" Minghao mengangguk, dan Hansol membalas panggilan dari seberang.

"Nde, hyung?"

 _"_ _..."_

"Minghao hyung sedang bersamaku, ada apa hyung?"

 _"_ _..."_

"Mwoya?"

 _"_ _..."_

"Arra, hyung! Kami akan segera kesana!" Hansol menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan seseorang diseberang sana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minghao tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dengan jalan raya yang mobil mereka lalui.

"Soonyoung hyung—berhasil menangkap Choi Seungcheol!"

"Jinjja?" Minghao memelankan laju mobilnya, seketika ia menjadi diam begitu pula dengan Hansol.

"Matilah kita!" gumam Hansol gusar.

...

BYUR!

Seungcheol membuka paksa kedua matanya karena aliran air yang begitu deras mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya yang lemas, memar dan terikat.

"Apa tidurmu nyeyak tuan Choi?" pemuda bermata sipit yang tak lain pelaku yang mengguyur tubuh Seungcheol berjongkok dihadapan Seungcheol dan menatap remeh padanya. "Kenapa begitu sulit mencari bedebah sepertimu, hm? Apa kau pikir tinggal dirumah kecil bersama dengan tiga orang asing yang kau biayai kehidupan mereka dan menyamar menjadi tukang parkir adalah keputusan yang paling baik menurutmu tuan Choi? Hingga kau bisa lari dariku? Haha! Kau memang sangat cerdik! Tapi, jangan lupakan aku yang masih hidup berkat dirimu ini! aku sungguh sangat berhutang padamu!"

"A-aku su-sudah tidak a-ada hubungan lagi pa-padamu Kwon! A-apa mau-mu?" lirih Seungcheol yang bahkan hampir kehilangan pita suaranya. Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak lain dan tidak bukan! Aku hanya ingin kau mengatakan dimana surat waris keluarga Jeon? Aku tahu, hanya kau yang tahu! Ah, tidak masalah jika kau tidak memberitahu dimana surat itu, bagaimana jika anak mereka? Bukankah dia masih hidup? Anak pertama mereka? Nde, tentu saja! Justru, anak pertama sangat menguntungkan bagiku bukan? Hm, bagaimana jika nanti kita bagi hasil?"

Tanpa berfikir lagi, Seungcheol meludahi wajah pemuda bermata sipit yang ada di depannya.

"Kau—beraninya kau—"

BUAGH!

Tanpa perasaan lagi, pemuda itu memukul Seungcheol dengan tangan kosong dan membuat pemuda ringkih itu jatuh bersama dengan kursi yang menjadi tiang pengikatnya. Pemuda iblis itu mendekat dan menyeringai padanya.

"Bisa kau lihat, jika sejak awal aku tertarik padamu?" pemuda itu menarik nafasnya lelah. "Aku sangat tertarik dengan kemampuanmu itu tuan Choi. Terutama bagaimana kemampuanmu untuk berkhianat. Ah, bukan kau tapi keluargamu! Kau sama menyedihkannya dengan keluarga Jeon keparat itu! menyusahkan!"

Dan lagi, untuk kedua kalinya Seungcheol meludahi pemuda itu.

"Kau ingin mati, hm? Aku sudah cukup sabar dengan kelakuanmu sedari membawamu kemari! kau sudah sudah bosan hidup? baiklah, dengan senang hati akan aku berikan!" baru saja pemuda itu hendak melayangkan bogemnya pada Seugncheol namun kembali ia hentikan saat mendengar derap kaki yang mendekati mereka.

"Hyung?" panggil kedua pemuda yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menghampiri orang yang mereka panggil hyung itu.

"Baguslah jika kalian sudah datang! Lanjutkan pekerjaan ini! singkirkan dia! Buat dia sekarat sekalipun dan kemudian buang dia di tengah jalan! Aku—sudah tidak peduli!" untuk terakhir kalinya pemuda itu mendekati Seungcheol. "Kau ingin mati? Maka nikmati saja detik-detik kematianmu!" dan berlalu pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

Darah, nafas, dan setiap hantaman yang mereka berikan pada Seungcheol seolah tak bisa lagi Seungcheol rasakan. Seungcheol memejamkan kedua matanya, menangis. Mengingat bagaimana senyum kedua orang tuanya bahkan adik perempuannya.

Seungcheol terkulai lemas tak berdaya. Bahkan dia tak bisa lagi merasakan detak jantungnya. Apa dia sekarang ada di surga? Apa dia memang sudah mati?

"Cukup! Ini sudah cukup baginya!" Minghao, pemuda yang ikut menghajar Seungcheol habis-habisan bersama Hansol yang tanpa perasaan kemanusiaan sedikitpun hanya karena menuruti hyung sekaligus bos mereka, Kwon Soonyoung atau orang-orang mengenalnya dengan nama Kwon Hoshi. Minghao mendekati Seungcheol yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya itu. "Ada pesan terakhir?" tanyanya menyeringai. "Ah, aku paham!" Minghao mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian ia merogoh mantel yang Seungcheol kenakan, mencari dimana benda persegi itu berada. Dapat, dan dengan mudah Minghao membuka pola privasi phone yang pasti sebelumnya tidak ia ketahui.

"Kita lihat siapa orang yang paling penting dalam hidupmu saat ini!" Minghao mengotak-atik benda persegi itu pada aplikasi kotak pesan ada banyak nama disana tapi hanya satu dimana terlihat dengan bahasa yang sangat kekeluargaan sekali. "Lee jihoon? Jihoon-ie? Sepertinya dia orang yang juga tinggal bersamamu kan?" kemudian Minghao mendial kontak pemuda yang bernama Lee Jihoon itu.

"A-and-andwae..." lirih Seungcheol berusaha mencegah tapi, apa daya yang ia bisa? Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Terlambat!" sinis Minghao saat ia dengar nada sambung dari sebrang.

 _"_ _Cheol hyung?"_

"Lee Jihoon?" Minghao yang berbicara.

 _"_ _Nuguseyo?"_ Minghao menyeringai. "Aku rasa akan lebih baik jika kau yang bicara sendiri, Choi Seungcheol!" Minghao mengarahkan ponsel Seungcheol kepada mulut Seungcheol sendiri.

 _"_ _Seungcheol hyung?"_

"Ji-Ji-Jihoo-nie..."

 _"_ _Hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Ji-Ji-Jihoo—"

Pip! Minghao memutuskan sambungan itu.

"Pesan terakhir yang sangat berkesan! Kajja, kita selesaikan tugas terakhir kita!"

"Nde! Kajja, hyung!"

...

"Hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

 _"_ _Ji-Ji-Jihoo—"_

"Hyung? Yeobosseo? Hyung? Seunghceol hyung!" seru Jihoon yang tak juga mendaat jawaban dari seberang seketika perasaannya berubah menjadi tidak enak. Wonwoo menatapnya khawatir.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi—firasatku tidak enak! Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Seungcheol hyung!" Jihoon yang cemas dan Wonwoo yang entah kenapa berdecak malas.

"Bukankah Seungcheol hyung memang selalu seperti itu?" Jihoon membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

"Apa katamu, Won?"

"Dia selalu saja bersikap munafik!" Jihoon mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk ikut mencemaskan Seungcheol hyung, aku juga tidak memintamu untuk ikut mencari keberadaan Seungcheol setelah ini. tapi—tidakkah kau bisa menjaga ucapanmu?"

"Apa yang harus aku jaga? Bukankah kau tahu? Banyak rahasia yang disimpan olehnya! Dan, dia tidak membiarkan kita untuk mengetahuinya sedikitpun!"

"Itu karena dia memiliki alasan!"

"Nde, dan apa alasannya? Apa kau tahu?" Wonwoo menatap tajam Jihoon yang membalasnya dengan tatapan sinis dan jijik.

"Kau memang brengsek Jeon Wonwoo!" kedua tangan Jihoon terkepal. "Aku kira kau memang sudah berubah. Tidak! Kau memang tidak akan pernah bisa berubah! Manusia tanpa perasaan!" umpat Jihoon, ia pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo seorang diri di dalam ruang studio kerjanya.

Wonwoo termenung. Entah kenapa air matanya menetes begitu saja. Bodoh! Apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan? Bodoh! Kau memang tidak punya perasaan Jeon!

.

.

.

Jihoon berlari gusar seraya memegang ponselnya. Setelah ia keluar dari studio, dengan cepat ia aktifkan GPS untuk mengetahui dimana Seungcheol berada selagi ponsel Seungcheol masih dalam keadaan aktif.

Jihoon berlari tanpa memperdulikan jika ia banyak menabrak orang yang ia lewati. Ia sudah tidak punya waktu lagi.

Ck! Jihoon berdecak frustasi. Kenapa GPS-nya tidak berfungsi?

"Shit!" umpat Jihoon, ia berhenti sejenak dan melihat dengan rinci dimana panah biru itu berhenti bergerak. Jihoon membulatkan kedua matanya saat tahu dimana hyung-nya itu berada.

 _"_ _Seungcheol hyung tunggu aku. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!"_

Jihoon kembali berlari, tak peduli jika saat ia menyebarang jalan banyak mobil atau motor atau kendaraan lain yang akan menabraknya kemudian mengumpatnya dengan berbagai ucapan sumpah-serapah yang tak patut di dengar itu.

Jihoon menetralkan nafasnya. Kedua lututnya lemas saat melihat sebuah tubuh yang terkapar tak berdaya di tengah jalan sepi. Jihoon menangis, menjatuhkan seluruh air matanya. Ia mendekati tubuh yang sangat mengenaskan itu.

"Cheol-hiks-hyung! Seungcheol hyung!" Jihoon menggoyangkan tubuh Seunghceol yang jantungnya sudah berdetak lemah itu. Jihoon kembali meraih ponselnya dan mendial nomor ambulance.

"Aku mohon! Hiks! Jebal! Cepatlah kesini! Hyungku mengalami kecelakaan! Aku mohon! CEPATLAH KEMARI SEKARANG—hiks!" Jihoon meletakkan ponselnya begitu saja dan memeluk tubuh Seungcheol yang berlumuran darah dan luka serta memar di seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"Seungcheol hyuuuung! Jebal! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Hiks—"

.

.

.

Jihoon memangku dagunya dan duduk di depan ruang operasi yang sudah berjalan hampir 30 menit itu. Mata sayunya yang membengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Seluruh bajunya yang berlumuran darah. Belah bibir kecilnya selalu bergumam _"Ini adalah mimpi! Ini hanya mimpi!"_. Air matanya kembali mengalir tanpa isakan.

"Kau harus bertahan hyung! Harus!" Jihoon memejamkan kedua matanya.

Pintu operasi terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda kurus dengan memakai jubah berwarna biru muda menghampiri Jihoon.

"Bagaimana keadaan hyungku?" tanya Jihoon cemas.

"Apa dia seorang mata-mata?" tanyanya.

"Mwoya?" Jihoon membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang menyumbat pembuluh darahnya! Dan, ia harus di operasi saat ini juga, jika tidak—pasien tidak bisa terselamatkan!"

Pemuda yang Jihoon ketahui dokter itu langsung berlalu pergi begitu saja. Jihoon kembali terduduk lemas. Air matanya kembali jatuh begitu saja.

"Hyung-ie..." lirih Jihoon tak percaya.

 **TBC**

 _"_ _Aku yang akan mengambil alih operasi pasien. Dimana dokter Yoon?"_

 _..._

 _"_ _Bagaimana bisa, kau enak-enak pergi dengan namja asing sementara Seungcheol berjuang seorang diri di dalam ruang itu? dimana nalurimu sebagai seorang dokter? Kau anggap apa pertemanannya sejak kecil selama ini, ha?"_

 _..._

 _"_ _Hyungku kritis, aku takut dia akan meninggalkanku!"_

 _..._

 _"_ _Kau bisa membeli tubuhku seharga biaya pengobatan hyungku hingga ia benar-benar sembuh! Aku mohon, aku akan melakukan apapun, agar dia selamat!"_

 _..._

 _"_ _Mianhae!"_

 _..._

 **Annyeong readerdeul?**

 **Huft, hehe senengnya bisa update. Mian, kalau lanjutannya kurang puas. Hm, mau di next gak nih (:p). Ahh, aku bener-bener gak sabar buat nunggu Seventeen comeback. Kenapa gak diumumin yak tanggal berapa, cepetan dong ya Seventeen comeback... udah sampek butuh belaian nihh, belaian pada oppa (digampar reader)**

 **Em, aku mau jawab review di Chap 1 nih...**

 **egatoti: hehe, iya ini udah dilanjut. Haha, gitu ya maunya entar kalau sama Mingyu spesial dong ya, kita lihat saja nanti ntar Wonwoo jadi dual diri apa gak, thx**

 **oonnnssss: iyap ini udah dilanjut, makasih yak**

 **zahra9697: iya ini udah dilanjut, makasih yak.**

 **melanisaturlina: oh, okey siip tunggu aja momentnya SoonHoon. Mungkin, ada saran SoonHoon ntar ada moment yang kaya gimana gitu? Thx ya**

 **itsmevv: makasih ya udah suka sama ceritanya, nde! Ini udah dilanjut.**

 **eL Zoldyck: iya ini udah di next. Hehe, sabar ya baru beberapa yang udah ketemu. Tunggu di next chapter buat pair yang lain. Apa lagi meanie juga belum keluar, thx ya**

 **Guest: iya ini udah aku update, makasih udah mau nunggu. Iya kau usahain tepat waktu seminggu sekali kalau aku ada waktu luang mungkin bisa lebih cepet karena aku kelas 12 (;))**

 **guest: jinjja? Hehe, semoga kamu menikmati ini cerita ya, thx**

 **wanUKISS: nde, ini udah dilanjut makasih udah nunggu! Nde, fighting! kamsahamnida!**

 **Sunshinewoo: nde udah dilajut ini. hehe, Wonwoo belum jual diri kok cuman mau rencana aja. Terus dilarang sama Seunghceol gak rela kan, Wonu yang manis gitu jual diri ke orang lain, kkk. Thx yak..**

 **DevilPrince: ah, iya ini udah dilanjut. Umur Wonwoo sama Mingyu? Entah aku masih bingung mungkin aku jadiin sebaya atau sesuai real kalau gak ya tuaan Mingyu, makasih yan sarannya. Haha, maunya jug BT aku lanjutin tapi lupa ceritanya gimana, kokoya emang suka lupa kalau updatenya lama-lama, kkk. Thx ya...**

 **Makasih, yang udah review dan udah follow juga fav ff ini.**

 **See you in next chap ya..**

 **Annyeong...**

 **Bye, bye**

 **Kokoya Banana.**


	3. Chapter 3

**-SEVENTEEN-**

 **Warning!**

 **Typo bertebaran. Mengandung unsur bahasa yang agak kasar, blak-blakkan, dan tanpa perasaan (?). Boys X Boys. YAOI**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **Don't forget, after reading** **Review, Fav, and Follow**.

...

"Annyeong!" sapa Mingyu membuka pintu ruang praktek kerja Jeonghan. Jeonghan yang berada di dalamnya menengok terkejut dengan kedatangan Mingyu yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Kau?" tanya Jeonghan heran, dahinya mengerut lucu membuat Mingyu terkekeh kecil melihatnya. Mingyu mengulum senyum dan menghampiri meja kerja Jeonghan.

"Kau terlihat sangat berbeda dengan pakaian putih seperti itu!" puji Mingyu.

"Benarkah?"

"Nde, kau terlihat benar-benar seperti dokter sekarang. Tidak seperti semalam, benar-benar sangat berbeda!" Mingyu memandang mesum pada Jeonghan. Jeonghan melirik sekilas.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak penting tuan. Karena, maaf tidak akan ada pengaruhnya untukku!" ketus Jeonghan, Mingyu tertawa keras.

"Aku hanya bercanda, mianhae!" Mingyu duduk di depan kursi kosong di hadapan Jeonghan. Kemudian, ia menompang dagu dan menatap Jeonghan lurus. "Apa kau sibuk?"

"Wae?"

"Aku berencana untuk mengajakmu makan siang. Apa kau ada waktu?" Jeonghan berfikir sejenak. "Hitung-hitung aku ingin membalas budi, karena kau telah berhasil menyuntikku!" Jeonghan tertawa lepas.

"Arraseo, tapi sebenarnya semalam itu impas kau menolongku dan aku menolongmu. Jadi, tidak ada yang harus berbalas budi bukan?"

"Ahh, aku mengerti! Hm—anggap saja sebagai salam pertemanan kita. Bagaimana? Kau setuju?" Jeonghan kembali berfikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, karena jam kerjaku sudah selesai—kita bisa pergi sekarang!"

"Ah jawaban yang memuaskan!" Mingyu mendengus puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Jeonghan.

"Kalau begitu aku bersiap dulu-nde!" Jeonghan beranjak berdiri diikuti anggukan dari Mingyu.

Mingyu bersiul seraya menunggu Jeonghan yang mengganti seragam dokternya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan selama menunggu Jeonghan. Mingyu memincingkan kedua matanya saat melihat punggung figura yang terpajang diatas meja kerja Jeonghan. Ia meraih figura itu untuk melihat foto yang berada di baliknya.

Seketika, Mingyu membulatkan kedua matanya saat tahu foto siapa yang terpajang di dalam figura itu. Figura yang sama, yang pernah ia lihat dirumah Jeonghan.

"Choi Seungcheol..." lirih Mingyu entah kenapa kedua tangannya mengepal erat. _"Sebenarnya, ada hubungan apa dengan dirinya dan Jeonghan?"_

"Mingyu?" Mingyu tersentak dan spontan langsung meletakkan figura itu ditempatnya.

"Hm—kau—sudah siap?" tanya Mingyu gugup. Jeonghan yang tidak menaruh curiga sedikitpun hanya mengangguk cepat.

"Kita, bisa pergi sekarang!" Mingyu mengangguk dan beranjak dari duduknya.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin pesan apa Gyu?" tanya Jeonghan saat keduanya sudah menempati sebuah meja di cafe yang mereka pilih sebelumnya.

"Sama sepertimu!" jawab Mingyu simple. Jeonghan hanya mengangguk kemudia ia memanggil salah satu pelayan yang sedang bertugas.

"Ada yang bisa saja bantu tuan?" tanyanya. Jeonghan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja! Aku ingin memesan—dua ramen dan dua cappucino!" ujar Jeonghan.

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar-nde?" Jeonghan mengangguk ramah. Ia menompang dagu dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kanannya yang mengetuk-etuk meja.

"Em, jika boleh tahu tahun berapa kau lahir?" tanya Mingyu. Seketika Jeonghan langsung menatapnya intens.

"95!" jawab Jeonghan singkat.

 _"_ _Seumuran dengan Choi Seungcheol!"_

"Berarti seharusnya aku menyebutmu dengan sebutan hyung!"

"Jinjja?" Jeonghan membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Mingyu tersenyum simpul.

"Em, baiklah Jeonghan—hyung!" Jeonghan terkekeh untuk pertama kalinya mendengar Mingyu memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung. "Bolehkah, aku bertanya?" tanya Mingyu.

"Tentu saja!"

"Aku sering melihat figura di rumahmu dan ruang kerjamu, itu figura yang sama bukan? Tapi, kenapa kau bersama dengan seorang pemuda? Apa dia kakakmu?" tanya Mingyu pura-pura polos.

"Hm, ani! Dia teman masa kecilku. Dia orang yang sangat penting bagiku!"

"Mw-jinjj—ah, begitu?" gugup Mingyu.

"Wae? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Aku—chakkaman-nde!" Mingyu menginterupsi saat tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada seseorang yang memanggilnya di seberang sana. Jeonghan kembali hanya mengangguk.

"Nde, hyung?" sahut Mingyu beranjak dari duduknya untuk menjauhi Jeonghan dan berbicara secara pribadi pada orang yang menghubunginya.

 _"_ _Kau dimana, Gyu-ya?"_

"Ada apa hyung? Aku sedang diluar, waeyo?"

 _"_ _Apa kau tahu, Choi Seungcheol masuk rumah sakit?"_ Mingyu membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Mwo-mwoya?"

 _"_ _Kau tidak tahu? Selama ini kau kemana saja? Hoshi dan dua anak buahnya yang meringkusnya!"_

"Jin-jinjja?"

 _"_ _Kenapa, suara gemetar seperti itu? sudah hampir dua hari ini kau tidak pernah ke markas, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau harus mengurus tingkat penjualan kita! Bukankah, kau tahu? Seminggu ini kita mengalami rugi besar?"_

"Nde, hyung!"

 _"_ _Kau tadi, bilang kau ada diluar? Dimana?"_

"Aku di cafe di dekat Seoul International Hospital, wae hyung?"

 _"_ _Ada apa kau kesana?"_

"Lain kali kuceritakan!"

 _"_ _Hidup itu memang sebuah kebetulan!"_

"Eh?"

 _"_ _Choi Seunghceol dilarikan di rumah sakit itu oleh adiknya yang. Kau selidiki kesana, bagaimana kondisinya. Bagaimanapun juga kita masih bekerjasama dengan Hoshi dan rekannya!"_

"Arra, hyung! Serahkan saja padaku!" Mingyu memutuskan sambungannya dengan orang yang ia panggil hyung yang ada di seberang sana. Mingyu menggenggam erat ponselnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa bimbang sekarang, sesekali ia menatap Jeonghan yang menunggunya di meja cafe yang sudah mereka pesan sebelumnya. Entah kenpa Mingyu merasakan hal lain saat bersamanya. Atau—memang benar, Mingyu mulai tertarik pada pemuda cantik itu?

Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja dimana Jeonghan berada. Jeonghan mendongak menatap Mingyu yang sudah datang dari urusannya. Jeonghan mengernyitkan keningnya heran saat melihat wajah Mingyu yang terlihat gusar.

"Mingyu, gwenchana?" tanya Jeonghan ikut cemas. Mingyu menggeleng pelan.

"Gwenchanayo..." Mingyu tersenyum mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa gusarnya dihadapan Jeonghan. Jeonghan mengangguk tanpa menaruh rasa curiga sedikitpun. Jeonghan memainkan ponselnya seraya menunggu pesanan mereka karena entah hawa apa yang membawa antara lingkup Jeonghan dan Mingyu yang menjadi canggung seperti ini.

Jeonghan memincingkan kedua matanya saat membaca deretan pesan masuk di ponselnya. Seketika, ia menatap Mingyu merasa bersalah.

"Gyu-ya, mianhae aku harus pergi sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja ada operasi mendadak!" ujar Jeonghan. Mingyu membulatkan kedua matanya polos seraya menelan salivanya gusar.

"Nde-nde, gwenchanayo hyung!" balas Mingyu gugup.

"Sampai bertemu nanti Mingyu! Annyeong!" salam Jeonghan dingin dan segera bergegas meninggalkan Mingyu secepat kilat.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya resah. Ia tahu, dari sorot mata Jeonghan terlihat ada yang sesuatu yang membuatnya khawatir hingga membuat pemuda cantik itu bergegas pergi dengan mata yang sedikit memerah.

 _"_ _Aku yakin, Jeonghan hyung pasti tahu jika Seungcheol masuk ke rumah sakit!"_ batin Mingyu mendengus ikut beranjak dari duduknya dan memutuskan untuk menyusul kepergian Jeonghan.

...

Jihoon menunduk, kedua matanya sayu dan bengkak. Sudah hampir dua jam ia duduk diam di depan ruang operasi tapi entah apa yang dokter-dokter itu lakukan di dalam sana. Tak ada kabar yang mereka berikan kepada Jihoon tentang kondisi Seungcheol. Kabar terakhir hanyalah ada sesuatu yang Seungcheol simpan di dalam tubuhnya.

Jihoon mendongak saat ia mendengar derap langkah kaki yang mengarah padanya disertai pintu ruang operasi yang terbuka. Jihoon terpaku melihat banyaknya orang-orang yang memakai seragam serba biru di depan matanya.

Dokter yang keluar dari ruang operasi itu seketika mebungkuk hormat kepada dua tiga orang pemuda dan dua orang wanita yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Dokter Hong..." salam mereka. Orang yang dipanggil khusus itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku yang akan mengambil alih operasi pasien. Dimana dokter Yoon?"

"Dokter Yoon—sedang keluar bersama seseorang, tapi—jangan khawatir dokter Hong, kami sudah mengirimkan pesan untuknya agar segera datang!" jawab salah seorang dari mereka penuh hormat. Dokter Hong hanya mengangguk.

Jihoon yang mendengar percakapan mereka, seketika ia juga ikut angkat bicara.

"Ap-apa kau yang akan mengoperasi hyungku, Dokter—Hong Jisoo?" tanya Jihoon melirik sekilas tag name dokter muda dan tampan itu. Dokter Hong tersenyum menatap Jihoon.

"Kami akan berusaha semaksimal munkin untuk menyelamatkan pasien!" Dokter Hong berucap yakin. Kemudian, ia beralih kembali menghadap dokter-dokter junior di hadapannya.

"Jika Dokter Yoon datang, katakan saja tunggu di ruanganku!"

"Baiklah, Dokter Hong!" mereka semua membungkuk hormat dan memberi ruang untuk Dokter Hong bersama para asistennya untuk memasuki ruang operasi itu.

Jihoon menatap gusar pintu yang tertutup dengan perlahan itu.

"Kau tak perlu cemas, Dokter Hong adalah dokter ahli bedah yang handal dan profesional. Dia sangat dipercaya untuk melakukan operasi seberat apapun dan hampir 85% mengalami kesuksesan!" ujar dokter yang Jihoon ketahui telah menangani Seungcheol dua jam ini.

Jihoon mengangguk lemah.

"Kamsahamnida! Tapi, jika boleh aku bertanya apa maksud Dokter Hong Jisoo adalah Dokter Yoon Jeonghan?" tanya Jihoon. Dokter itu kembali mengangguk.

"Dokter Yoon adalah dokter spesialis bedah syaraf. Tapi—dia pergi bersama seseorang sekitar dua setengah jam yang lalu!" ujarnya. "Berdoalah, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada hyungmu!" dokter itu berlalu pergi.

Jihoon kembali terduduk.

"Dokter Yoon—Jeonghan hyung..." Jihoon tersenyum miris menyebut nama itu. Ia kembali memejamkan kedua matanya, menangis! Menangis untuk hyungnya yang terkapar parah dan untuk dua orang terdekat hyungnya yang sama sekali tak peduli padanya.

.

.

.

Jeonghan berlari terengah memasuki rumah sakit dimana tempat kerjanya berada. Bahkan, ia tak bisa lagi menahan bendungan air mata di pelupuk matanya. Semuanya jatuh tanpa kontrol bagai rintihan air hujan bersamaan dengan hatinya yang risau, kacau dan jantungnya yang berdetak tak menentu.

Jeonghan berlari sekencang mungkin menuju ruang yang sudah ia hafal dimana letak ruang itu. Pesan masuk yang ia dapat benar-benar membuatnya seolah tertimpa bongkahan batu besar yang tepat mengenai hatinya dan jiwanya. Bahkan, tanpa ia sadari Mingyu ikut berlari menyusul dibelakangnya.

Jeonghan memelankan langkahnya saat ia hampir sampai di tempat tujuan. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan bulir air mata yang jatuh mengaliri pipi cantiknya ketika ia melihat siluet seorang pemuda kecil yang duduk terpaku di depan ruang operasi. Perlahan ia mendekati pemuda mungil itu dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Jihoon-ie..." lirihnya. Yang di panggil seketika langsung mendongak dan membalas tatapan pada Jeonghan, bukan tatapan sedih ataupun tatapan takut dan prihatin melainkan tatapan marah yang siap ia lontarkan kepada pemuda cantik itu.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Jihoon dingin seraya memalingkah wajahnya dari Jeonghan. Jeonghan terkejut dengan sikap Jihoon yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ji-Jihoon, a-aku... bagaimana keadaan Seungcheol-ie? Apa—apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Jeonghan mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menanyakannya?" Jihoon kembali berujar dingin yang membuat Jeonghan menunduk dan gugup, ia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Jihoon bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"Bukankah, kau baru saja bersenang-senang? Untuk apa kau kemari? seungcheol hyung tidak membutuhkanmu!"

Seketika, Jeonghan mendongak dan menatap Jihoon yang melengos dan enggan menatapnya. Ucapan Jihoon benar-benar membuatnya tertohok berkali-kali lipat.

"Ji-Jihoon, ap-apa maksudmu?" Bahkan sikap Jihoon yang dingin itu masih Jeonghan tanggapi dengan sikap lembut darinya. Jihoon menatap marah kearah Jeonghan, kedua matanya merah, bengkak dan sayu. Ekspresi wajahnya menggambarkan segalanya, antara marah, khawatir, cemas, dan resah.

"Apa maksudmku?" Jihoon menatap garang Jeonghan, yang ditatap memberanikan diri untuk tetap menatap Jihoon yang emosinya tak dapat dikontrol itu.

"Bagaimana bisa, kau enak-enak pergi dengan namja asing sementara Seungcheol hyung berjuang seorang diri di dalam ruang itu? dimana nalurimu sebagai seorang dokter? Kau anggap apa pertemanannya sejak kecil selama ini, ha?"

Jeonghan diam terpaku. Jantungnya serasa seperti berhenti saat itu juga.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam? Di depannya kau seolah-olah adalah sahabat sejatinya tapi saat dia terluka dimana dirimu Dokter Yoon Jeonghan yang terhormat?" tanya Jihoon dan Jeonghan kembali hanya diam.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Wonwoo berdiri di belakang Jeonghan mendengar semua percakapan mereka. Mendengar bagaimana Jihoon yang marah kepada Jeonghan. Wonwoo meneteskan air matanya. Ia juga sama-sama egois, hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri disaat orang yang sudah berjasa dalam hidupnya mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuknya.

Wonwoo membalikkan badannya meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang tengah berseteru itu. Ia berjalan melewati seseorang yang tanpa sengaja ikut serta menguping pembicaraan kasar Jihoon pada Jeonghan. Yap, siapa lagi jika bukan Mingyu? Wonwoo melewati Mingyu begitu saja. Dan, Mingyu tak menyadari keberadaan Wonwoo. Ya, memang ia melihatnya dibalik dinding tempatnya bersembunyi, ia melihat punggung Wonwoo yang hanya berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun kemudian membalikkan badannya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Mingyu mendengus, entah kenapa ia melihat Jeonghan yang mendapat amukan Jihoon membuatnya tak tega untuk melihatnya. Ia berbalik badan dan berjalan di belakang Wonwoo. Mingyu termenung dengan setiap ucapan Jihoon yang ia tujukan pada Jeonghan.

 _"_ _Sedekat apa hubungan Jeonghan hyung dan Choi Seungcheol?"_ batinnya.

"Permisi, aku ingin mengetahui berapa biaya administrasi pasien atas nama Choi Seungcheol?" Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya saat kedua pasang telinganya tanpa sengaja mendengar nama yang sepertinya semua orang dapat menyebutnya dengan mudah dan seolah jika mengenalnya.

Mingyu menatap intens punggung Wonwoo, punggung pemuda yang sempat ia lihat tadi.

 _"_ _Sepertinya, dia namja yang tadi hendak mendekati Jeonghan hyung, tapi aku lihat kenapa dia tadi hanya diam saja?"_ batin Mingyu mencoba untuk tetap diam di tempatnya berdiri dan menguping setiap pembicaraan Wonwoo dengan pegawai rumah sakit itu.

"Atas nama pasien Choi Seungcheol? Biaya administrasi sebesar 60 juta won!" Wonwoo membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Berapa? 60 juta won?" ulang Wonwoo tak percaya.

"Itu baru biaya operasi hingga perawatannya saja tuan. Tapi—berhubungan dengan yang menangani adalah Dokter Hong, kemungkinan besar biaya mencapai 75 juta won!" lanjut pegawai itu. Wonwoo mengangguk paham dan pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

"75 juta won? Dokter macam apa yang semahal itu?" gumam Wonwoo heran. "Aku harus mencari uang secepat mungkin untuk menembus biaya pengobatan Seungcheol hyung. Bagaimana pun juga ia harus selamat! Aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada Seungcheol hyung!" tekad Wonwoo yang tanpa ia sadari keberadaan Mingyu yang terus mengintainya.

"Ada berapa banyak orang yang ada di sekeliling Seungcheol hingga banyak orang yang mencemaskannya?" gumam Mingyu tak mengerti.

...

Seungkwan menendang kaleng yang menghalangi langkah kakinya. Tak ada gairah dan semangat untuk berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Seungkwan tak bisa hidup sendiri. Ia tak biasa hidup sendiri. Setiap getaran apapun yang membuat hyungnya terluka selalu membuatnya putus asa. Seungkwan memang berhati rapuh, tapi ia benar-benar sangat menyayangi hyung-hyungnya, ia sangat takut kehilangan mereka.

"Hiks!" Seungkwan tak bisa lagi menahan tangis dan isak yang keluar dari belah bibirnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan bahunya yang bergetar tak memperdulikan jika saat ini ia tengah menangis di atas trotoar dimana orang-orang banyak berlalu lalang melewatinya.

GREP!

Seungkwan terdiam saat ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dan mendekapnya di dalam bidang dadanya.

"Menangislah!" ujarnya. Seungkwan masih terdiam, ia mengenal suara ini. suara—ya, ini suara Hansol.

"Gwenchanayo, menangislah sepuasmu!" Hansol dengan lembut mengelus punggung Seungkwan yang bergetar karena Seungkwan kembali menangis di dalam dekapan Hansol.

Hansol tanpa henti mencoba untuk memberikan ketenangang pada Seungkwan dan itu membuat Seungkwan sedikit merasa aman dan nyaman.

.

.

.

"Minumlah!" Hansol memberikan sebuah minuman dingin berisotonik kepada Seungkwan yang bermata sembab. Seungkwan menerimanya tapi tak berniat untuk meminumya. Ia menunduk, wajahnya masih murung. Hansol denga perlahan mengangkat dagu Seungkwan untuk melihat wajah manis pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya gagal fokus pada setiap apapun yang sedang ia kerjakan. Boo Seungkwan yang mengalihkan perhatian Chwe Hansol. Seungkwan menurunkan tangan Hansol perlahan dari dagunya membuatnya kembali menunduk. Hansol tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa kemarin kau tidak datang?" tanya Hansol mengingat kemarin ia sudah menulis pesan singkat di dalam buku yang ia kembalikan kepada Seungkwan.

"Mian!" ucap Seungkwan singkat tanpa alasan. Hansol kembali tersenyum tampan.

"Gwenchana! Aku mengerti! Tapi—kenapa kau menangis?" Hansol kembali bertanya. Seungkwan hanya diam dan menggeleng.

"Mungkin kita memang baru kenal. Tapi—bisakah kita menjadi teman?" pinta Hansol dan Seungkwan hanya mengangguk asal.

"Jadi, katakan teman baruku—kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Hansol lagi.

"Hiks!" Seungkwan kembali menangis. "Hyungku—hiks!" kali ini Hansol membiarkan Seungkwan kembali menangis.

"Ada apa dengan hyungmu?" tanya Hansol.

"Hiks! Jihoon hyung mengatakan bahwa Seungcheol hyung mengalami kecelakaan hingga ia harus di operasi dan keadaannya sangat kritis! Aku tidak tega jika aku melihatnya nanti. Aku tidak mau melihatnya terkapar tak berdaya di rumah sakit! Aku tidak tega melihat Jihoon hyung yang menangis! Aku takut Sol-ie—" Hansol terdiam mendengar curahan hati Seungkwan penyebabnya menangis.

"Hyungku kritis, aku takut dia akan meninggalkanku!" lanjut Seungkwan yang membuat Hansol bungkam dan terdiam.

 _"_ _Aku tidak tuli bukan?"_ batin Hansol.

"Siapa hyungmu?" tanya Hansol kembali memastikan, sebenarnya bukan keadaan hyung Seungkwan yang ia khawatirkan akan tetapi nama yang Seungkwan sebut-lah yang ia khawatirkan.

"Jihoon hyung dan Seungcheol hyung!"

"Siapa hyungmu yang kritis?" tanya Hansol hati-hati

"Seungcheol hyung."

DEG!

Hansol benar-benar bungkam dengan pernyataan terakhir Seungkwan.

 _"_ _Tidak! Nama Seungcheol tidak hanya satu bukan di Korea ini?"_ batin Hansol kalut.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Seungkwan yang melihat Hansol diam dan tak lagi bertanya.

"Aniyo—percayalah tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada hyungmu!" ujar Hansol mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa takut dan cemasnya.

 _"_ _Bagaimana jika hyung Seungkwan itu—memang—Choi Seungcheol? Dan, bagaimana jika Seungkwan tahu jika aku juga yang menyebabkan hyungnya kritis?"_

...

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan uang 75 juta won? Aku sudah banyak bersalah pada Seungcheol hyung dan Jihoon. Yang padahal mereka sudah banyak membantuku!" Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya dan duduk di kursi halte bus yang tak sengaja ia lewati. Wonwoo berfikir sejenak, mengabaikan angin malam yang begitu dingin dan menusuk tulang rusuknya yang sudah ia balut dengan mantel tebalnya.

"Ap aku—harus menjual tubuhku saja?" Wonwoo berucap tanpa sengaja. "Aku harus berjuang demi Seungcheol hyung. Meskipun, harga diriku dipertaruhkan. Jika aku mendapat banyak uang dengan menjual tubuhku, bukankah itu tidak masalah?" pikir Wonwoo yang entah kenapa membuatnya menangis begitu saja.

"Biasanya, aku hanya menggeertak Seungcheol hyung, tapi—apa aku siap melakukannya? Apa aku—" Wonwoo mengigit bibirnya ragu. "Ani!" Wonwoo berdiri dari duduknya. "Itu adalah satu-satunya jalan. Aku harus melakukannya. Mianhae, Seungcheol hyung tapi aku harus melakukannya demi dirimu! Kau harus tetap hidup—nde!" yakin Wonwoo, ia pergi meninggalkan halte itu dan melangkah menuju suatu tempat yang akan menjadi sumber penghasilan besar dalam semalam bagi dirinya.

.

.

.

Tanpa berfikir lagi, Wonwoo memasuki pub terlarang itu. Dimana orang-orang ber-uang berkumpul. Dimana orang-orang murahan berkumpul dan dimana orang-orang stress berkumpul.

"Hey—apa yang kau lakukan disini nak?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya mendekati Wonwoo dan merangkul pundaknya. Wonwoo terkejut namun ia mencoba untuk menyesuaikan diri.

"Mian, aku dengar—tempat ini menerima penjualan tubuh untuk memuaskan pembelinya!"

"Ah, jika itu keperluan—kau datang di tempat yang tepat! Jadi, seperti apa kriteria-mu pemuda manis? Gadis seksi? Payudara besar, buttnya yang kenyal, bibir ranum, pemain liar? Semuanya yang kau butuhkan ada disini!" Wonwoo diam sejenak.

"Ah, tak perlu khawatir untuk mengatakan kriteriamu—aku pemilik tempat ini!" Wonwoo mengangguk paham.

"Se-sebenarnya aku yang ingin menjual tubuhku!" ujar Wonwoo lirih. Suara dentuman musik yang bising itu tak membuat tuli telinga pria paruh baya yang Wonwoo bisiki. Meskipun suara Wonwoo benar-benar sangat lirih.

"Jadi, kau sedang butuh uang?" tanyanya menilisik keseluruh tubuh Wonwoo dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. "Siapa namamu?"

"Jeon Wonwoo!" jawab Wonwoo singka.

"Apa kau masih perjaka? Jeon Wonwoo" Wonwoo kembali mengangguk. "Aku rasa akan banyak yang tertarik pada kucing manis sepertimu. Duduklah! Aku akan mencarikanmu pelanggan!" Wonwoo mengangguk patuh dan duduk di kursi dekat meja bartender.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo benci kebisingan dan suasana yang ramai, penuh dan sumpek yang dipenuhi bau berbagai alkohol, tapi—apa yang dia bisa? Dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

.

.

.

"Hm, kalian disini rupanya!" seru pria paruh baya pemilik tempat yang Wonwoo datangi kepada orang-orangnya yang terlihat berkelas dan dengan paras menawan.

"Wae? Ada apa Kang Won Gook?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai hitam pekat dengan suara dingin dan tidak peduli.

"Ada kucing manis yang tersesat di depan sana. Dia masih sangat segar. Aku rasa mungkin salah satu dari kalian akan tertarik!" ujarnya.

"Jinjja?" uajr suara yang lain.

"Yap! Dia masih perjaka dan—sepertinya dia sedang membutuhkan uang. Aku yakin, dia akan mejadi kucing manis yang penurut! Jadi, siapa yang akan mengambilya?"

"Berapa harganya?"

"Tak perlu terburu-buru Hosh! Dia yang menawarkannya padaku! Jadi, kau tanyakan saja padanya!"

"Wow! Jadi, dia menjual tubuhnya? Dan, dia masih perjaka? Aku jamin dia adalah orang yang benar-benar polos dan bodoh!"

"Kau tertarik Wen Junhui?" tanya seorang pemuda manis menatap tajam pada pemuda yang baru saja berucap memuji 'kucing manis' yang tengah mereka bahas itu.

"Tentu saja tidak, Minghao sayang! Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari dirimu!" pemuda yang dipanggil Wen Junhui itu merengkuh pinggang kesayangnya dengan erat.

"Yak! Hyung, berhentilah untuk berlovey dovey!" ujar dua pemuda yang lebih muda dari mereka yang ada disana, sebut saja dia Lee Chan dan Chwe Hansol. Hansol? Yap, kalian tidak salah memang Hansol yang sedang mengincar Seungkwan.

"Jadi, kalian tidak ada yang tertarik?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Aku yang akan mengambilnya!" seorang pemuda tampan berdiri yang membuat keenam pemuda yang berada di sekitarnya langsung menatapnya tak percaya.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai yang seperti itu Kim Mingyu?" tanya pemuda tampan berparas sangar, Lee Seokmin menatap remeh pada pemuda yang tak lain adalah Mingyu itu.

"Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang! Antarkan aku padanya!" pinta Mingyu berjalan meninggalkan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" tanya Minghao tak mengerti.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia jarang ke markas! Aku, Chan dan Seokmin juga jarang bicara padanya! Biarlah! Selagi dia tidak melakukan kesalahan itu bukan masalah! Bukan begitu Kwon Hoshi?" tanya Jun menyeringai. Yang ditanya membalas dengan seringainya.

"Biarkan saja dia bersenang-senang, toh! Dia masih melakukan apa yang kita titah padanya!" Hoshi, pemuda bersurai hitam pekat yang tak banyak berbicara sedari tadi hanya tersenyum miring.

.

.

.

"Jeon Wonwoo!" Wonwoo menoleh cepat saat pria paruh baya itu kembali datang dengan seorang pemuda tampan dan memanggilnya. Mingyu yang awalnya tidak tahu sama sekali bagaimana rupa orang yang akan dibelinya seketika membulatkan kedua matanya saat tahu siapa orang itu.

 _"_ _Bukankah, dia yang ada di rumah sakit itu?"_

"Gyu, ini dia—Jeon Wonwoo. Orang yang aku ceritakan tadi!" pria paruh baya itu mengenalkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo intens sementara yang ditatap hampir jatuh dengan pesona ketampanan seorang Kim Mingyu.

"Bagaimana, kau tertarik?" tanya pria paruh baya itu kembali memastikan. Mingyu tersenyum miring.

"Hm, siapkan kamar untuk kami berdua!" Mingyu menyerahkan segebog uang kepada pria itu dan membaut pria itu tersenyum puas.

"Kalau begitu, kalian berdua ikutlah!" ujar pria itu yang langsung dituruti oleh Mingyu maupun Wonwoo.

Pria itu membawa Mingyu dan Wonwoo dilantai dua. Dimana lantai yang hanya terdiri dari banyak pintu dan jauh dari kata kebisingan.

"Ini kamar yang sesuai dengan kalian berdua! Selamat menikmati, kucingmu Kim Mingyu!" ujar pria itu berlalu sebelum menyerahkan kunci kamar kepada Mingyu. Mingyu mengangguk dan tanpa basa-basi lagi membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Masuklah!" titah Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya menurut. Wonwoo memasuki kamar yang cukup dikatakan luas dengan ukuran ranjang king size itu.

Entah kenapa jantung Wonwoo berdetak tak karuan sementara Mingyu berjalan santai melewatinya seraya menuangkan botol bir ke dalam gelas yang memang sudah di sediakan di ujung kamar itu.

"Jadi, darimana asalmu?" tanya Mingyu seraya meneguk habis bir yang dituangkannya ke dalam gelasnya.

"Seoul!" jawab Wonwoo singkat namun penuh kebohongan. Mingyu mengangguk percaya.

"Aku pernah melihatmu sekali!" ujar Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang masih berdiri di hadapannya begitupun juga dirinya.

"Jinjja? Tapi—aku rasa ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita!"

"Ani! Aku melihatmu di Seoul International Hospital!" Wonwoo terdiam.

"Mian, aku tidak tahu!" Wonwoo hanya asal bicara karena ia juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan bagaimana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Mingyu.

"Hyungku sedang sakit!" jawab Wonwoo seadanya. Mingyu mengangguk mengerti.

"Itu alasannya kau datang kemari?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Jadi, berapa harga yang kau tawarkan?" tanya Mingyu.

"Kau bisa membeli tubuhku seharga biaya pengobatan hyungku hingga ia benar-benar sembuh! Aku mohon, aku akan melakukan apapun, agar dia selamat!" Mingyu termenung.

 _"_ _Sepenting itukah seorang Choi Seungcheol?"_ batin Mingyu. Ia menyeringai, sekelebat ingatannya muncul tentang tugas yang diberikan Hoshi dan Jun padanya. Tugas yang benar-benar rahasia dan harus dilakukan dengan sangat hati-hati.

'Berapa biayanya?" tanya Mingyu.

"75 juta won!" jawab Wonwoo. Mingyu membulatkan kedua matanya.

 _"_ _Hoshi hyung, Minghao dan Hansol yang meringkus Seungcheol tapi—kenapa aku yang harus membayarnya! Tapi—aku rasa aku bisa memanfaatkan pemuda manis ini!"_

"Benarkah kau akan melakukan apapun yang aku katakan?" tanya Mingyu menyeringai. Wonwoo mengangguk pasrah dan Mingyu beralih duduk di kursi di samping meja yang penuh dengan botol bir itu.

"Kemarilah!" pinta Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya menurut dan mendekatinya. Wonwoo membulatkan kedua matanya saat Mingyu melepas celananya dan membuangnya asal. Ia duduk dengan meberi ruang bagi adik kecilnya yang sudah berada di depan mata Wonwoo.

"Manjakan dia—dengan mulutmu—" Mingyu memaksa Wonwoo untuk duduk di bawah kursinya dan berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Jalang!" umpat Mingyu menegakkan punggungnya di kursi besar itu.

Wonwoo memejamkan kedua matanya, menahan agar air matanya tidak lolos jatuh dari persembunyiannya.

"Tunggu apa lagi—cepatlah!" ujar Mingyu kejam. Wonwoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada junior Mingyu dan mulai mengulumnya menimbulkan suara nista yang keluar dari mulut Mingyu.

"Ugh—kau benar-benar pandai, kucing manis! Lebih cepat—" Wonwoo menurut seraya terus menahan air matanya dalam hati ia menyalahkan dirinya yang memutuskan untuk benar-benar menjual tubuhnya kepada orang lain yang tidak ia tahu bagaimana kejamnya orang itu nantinya.

 _"_ _Mianhae"_ batin Wonwoo. _"Mianhae, hyung—"_

 **TBC**

 _"_ _Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Ikutlah! Aku akan mengobati lukamu! Hey, kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja! Kenapa kau menangis? Kemarilah! Aku akan mengobatimu!"_

 _..._

 _"_ _Katakan padaku, Jeon Wonwoo! Darimana kau mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?"_

 _..._

 _"_ _Tidakkah kalian tahu, jika sebenarnya Choi Seungcheol sedang melindungi pewaris Jeon itu?"_

 _..._

 _"_ _Aku mohon, bertahanlah! Bertahanlah demi persahabatan kita! Bertahanlah demi—hiks! Aku mohon—jangan tinggalkan aku—aku—aku mencintaimu Choi Seungcheol!"_

 _..._

 **Annyeongasseo readerdeul...**

 **Ada yang nunggu ff ini? hm, gimana lanjutannya semoga gak mengecewakan ya...**

 **Makasih banyak yang udah review, aku suka bgt baca review kalian tentang ff ini yang penasaran sama kelanjutannya. Kamsahamnida.**

 **Saatnya jawab review yak...**

 **DevilPrince: Hehe, iya ada banyak rahasia mereka yang masih belum terkuak. Ikutin terus ya. Makasih udah baca ff ini**

 **Egatoti: Hm, udah kejawab ya yang mau jual diri demi Seungcheol dan siapa yang beli? Hehe, semoga memuaskan lanjutannya. Kamsahamnida.**

 **Safabelle: iyap makasih ya kamu suka sama alur cerita ini dan makasih udah nunggu lanjutannya ff ini.**

 **Meanietrash: iya Hoshi sama sekutunya itu ngincer sesuatu dari keluarganya Wonwoo dibantu sama sekutunya Jun. Hoshi sama Jun beda sekutu yak, next chap diterangin kok jelasnya kenapa mereka ngicer keluarga Wonu dan soal knp dan siapa yang bantai keluarga Wonu itu ada hubungannya antara Hoshi sama Seungcheol. Itu knp Hoshi pengen habisin Seungcheol. Dan, kenapa bisa wonwoo ketemu sana Seungcheol? Itu butuh flashback kayanya. Tapi, di ff ini gak ada flashbacknya jadi orang yang bersangkutan sendiri nanti yang cerita kenapa mereka bisa saling ketemu. Makasih ya udah review dan baca ff ini...**

 **Hm, aku rasa pertemuan Mingyu sama Wonwoo benar-benar gak mengenakkan ya, hehe aku sengaja buat beda aja. Yang bingung sebenarnya Mingyu itu antagonis atau protagonis siapa hayo-hayo... kokoya aja bingung itu anak jahat apa baek, -_-hadeh. Tapi, udah kelihatan samar-samar yan Mingyu itu gimana.**

 **Oya, aku mau cuap-cuap sedikit nih. Aku mau mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih buat para readeryang udah follow dan fav dan review juga kalian semangat aku, buat nerusin ff ini. makasih yang udah bilang ada sedikit kekurangan pas aku nulis. Aku makasih banget yang udah kasih saran dna itu pengalaman buat aku kedepannya buat tambah lebih baik nulis. Dan, jujur aja sebenernya aku author yang gak bisa buat ff genre humor dan romance. Dan, aku lagi belajar tapi gak nyangka ternyata ada beberapa yang ngasih respon bagus dan merasa terhibur. Bener-bener makasih ya.**

 **Dan, buat siders. Walaupun diem2 bacanya dan diem2 suka sama alur cerita ini, dan diem2 nunggu updatannya -_-kata siapa thor/:p_asal tebak\\\\. Makasih banyak ya, aku yakin pasti ada siders kok, kelihatan tuh kan pada ngaku dalem hati, kkkk. Makasih karena udah baca ya. Tapi, gpp kan sekali-kali author minta saran atau cuap-cuap atau suaranya tentang ff ini. suka atau gak sukanya.**

 **Kamsahamnida,**

 **Bye, bye**

 **Kokoya Banana**


	4. Chapter 4

**-SEVENTEEN-**

 **Warning!**

 **Typo bertebaran. Mengandung unsur bahasa yang agak kasar, blak-blakkan, dan tanpa perasaan (?). Boys X Boys. YAOI**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **Don't forget, after reading** **Review, Fav, and Follow**.

...

Mingyu menekan kepala Wonwoo agar lebih dalam untuk mengulum juniornya. Wonwoo memejamkan kedua matanya menahan benda yang cukup besar itu hampir mengenai kerongkongannya.

"Ah~kenapa rasanya nikmat sekali? Kau benar-benar sangat pintar untuk memuaskan tuan-mu!" Mingyu bergerak dengan sengaja sehingga membuat juniornya keluar dari mulut Wonwoo. Wonwoo terbatuk dengan amat keras dan amat menyedihkan hingga kedua matanya merah saat mulutnya memuntahkan cairan yang keluar dari junior Mingyu.

Mingyu menyeringai seraya mendekati Wonwoo dan mengangkat dagunya..

"Ini—belum berakhir kucing manis!" lirih Mingyu memperlihatkan seringai yang memang Wonwoo akui cukup tampan tapi tersirat sebuah bayangan iblis yang memancar dari dirinya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Mingyu mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo dan membantingnya kasar ke kasur king size yang sudah menunggu mereka sedari tadi. Wonwoo diam dan menerima segala perlakuan Mingyu padanya setelah ini.

"Bukankah kau juga ingin dipuaskan kucing manis?" tanya Mingyu menyeringai, ia merangkak diatas tubuh Wonwoo dan langsung meraup bibir Wonwoo dengan penuh nafsu.

Sejujurnya, Wonwoo tak ingin membalas ciuman Mingyu yang ganas itu. Tapi, seolah ia sudah terhipnotis dengan setiap perlakuan Mingyu padanya. Kedua tangan Wonwoo meremas seprei kasur yang menjadi tempat adegan panas kedua pemuda itu.

Mingyu tak bisa lagi menahan gairahnya, dengan sigap ia melucuti pakaian yang Wonwoo kenakan tanpa melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Wonwoo. Dengan mudah, lidah Mingyu melesak masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam gua hangat Wonwoo yang baru saja mengeluarkan cairannya dari dalam mulut Wonwoo. Hangat, dan benar-benar terasa berbeda membuat Mingyu ingin merasakan lebih dari pemuda manis itu.

Wonwoo melenguh, meminta oksigen dan Mingyu dengan setengah hati melepas pagutan mereka. Kedua matanya penuh nafsu menatap Wonwoo yang terengah. Ia kembali memamerkan senyum miringnya.

"Dengar, kucing manis! Aku ingat betul apa yang kau katakan, kau akan melakukan apa pun jika aku membayar biaya perawatan hyungmu bukan?" Wonwoo mengangguk cepat seraya menetralkan nafasnya. Mingyu memincing, tersenyum miring seraya tangannya yang menari-nari di tubuh Wonwoo yang tanpa Wonwoo sadari sudah tidak memakai sehelai benang pun yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu, tapi—kau juga harus menuruti semua permintaanmu! Kau sudah kubeli, itu berarti kau adalah milikku! Setiap saat jika aku memintamu untuk memuaskanku—kau akan melakukannya dimanapun kau berada, mengerti?" Wonwoo menatap kedua mata iblis Mingyu dengan kedua mata sayunya. Ia mengangguk lemah. Ia tak berdaya, dan ia juga sudah berjanji akan melakukan apa pun agar Seungcheol hyung-nya selamat, termasuk—menjual tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kucing manis yang penurut!" Mingyu tersenyum puas, dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

Bosan bermain-main dengan bibir Wonwoo, Mingyu beralih pada leher Wonwoo yang mulus dan putih itu. Sebenarnya ia sedikit terpesona melihat tubuh pemuda yang baru saja ia jamah, begitu bersih tanpa luka sedikitpun. Mingyu mengigit leher Wonwoo hingga tercetak jelas bekas kemerahan disana. Mingyu kembali tersenyum tampan.

Puas setelah membentuk kissmark, Mingyu beralih pada dada mulus Wonwoo. Awalnya ia hanya mengelusnya dan tentu saja membuat atensi Wonwoo meningkat dan menuntut lebih. Mingyu hendak mengulum nipple Wonwoo namun kembali ia urungkan. Mingyu kembali menatap wajah manis Wonwoo dengan senyuman tampannya.

"Katakan jika kau meminta lebih, kucing manis!" Wonwoo bungkam, tubuhnya memang menginginkannya tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Hatinya menginginkan untuk menghentikan semua ini. Wonwoo meneteskan air matanya, menangis tanpa isakan dan itu membuat Mingyu tahu jawaban dari pertanyaanya. Mingyu membenci orang yang lemah dan menangis di depan matanya.

Mingyu berdecak, ia bergerak pergi dari atas tubuh Wonwoo dan melemparkan selimut pada pemuda ringkih itu.

"Aku benci orang yang lemah! Pergi!" usir Mingyu. Wonwoo diam tak merespon dan tak juga bergerak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Jika aku mengatakan pergi—maka pergilah!" lanjut Mingyu dingin tanpa menatap Wonwoo sedikitpun.

Jantung Wonwoo berdetak lemah bahkan nyaris Wonwoo tak bisa merasakan detak jantungnya lagi. Dengan perlahan, Wonwoo kembali mengenakan seluruh pakaiannya.

"Aku membiarkanmu pergi kali ini! Tapi—jika aku memintamu datang, aku tidak menginginkan penolakan! Mengerti!" Wonwoo mengangguk meskipun tak dapat Mingyu lihat dengan jelas karena ia mengangguk samar-samar sementara Mingyu yang sedikitpun enggan menatap wajah manis pemuda emo itu.

Wonwoo melangkah membuka pintu.

"Dan lagi—aku tidak ingin pertemuan kedua kita, ada air mata yang keluar! Kau sudah menyerahkan dirimu, tak perlu menangis jika kau tak merelakannya! Hidupmu—sudah ada ditanganku sebelum aku memutuskan untuk membuangmu, kau mengerti?!" pesan Mingyu terakhir dan Wonwoo kembali hanya diam dan keluar dari kamar panas itu.

Mingyu menyeringai menatap pintu kamar yang ia sewa.

"Aku tahu, dia mungkin berharga bagimu, Choi Seungcheol! Aku membiarkanmu selamat dengan tubuhnya tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya lepas dariku! Lihat saja nanti!"

...

Wonwoo malangkahkan kakinya lemas menuju rumah sakit dimana Seungcheol dirawat. Air matanya tak kunjung berhenti. Dadanya semakin sesak dan tubuhnya yang seolah mati rasa. Wonwoo kembali, kembali seperti dulu—seperti mayat hidup. Bahkan, kali ini terlihat lebih menyedihkan. Wonwoo terisak membayangkan bagaimana _murahannya_ dirinya saat menuruti permintaan orang yang membelinya. Bagaimana saat orang itu memandang jalang kepada dirinya. Wonwoo kembali terisak, untung saja saat itu jalan sedang sepi karena malam cukup larut. Bahkan, seolah langit malam juga tahu bagaimana perasaannya, tak ada satupun bintang yang bersinar menerangi langit Seoul. Malam gelap yang semakin gelap dengan langit yang mulai mendung bergemuruh. Apakah mereka ikut marah? Atau mereka ikut menertawakan keputusan Wonwoo yang menjijikkan itu?

 _"_ _Dulu, aku hidup dalam kemewahan, kasih sayang, cinta dan segalanya! Aku punya semuanya. Aku seorang kesayangan apa yang aku minta bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk dituruti! Tapi—sekarang?"_ Wonwoo kembali terisak. Menangisi dirinya yang teramat sangat menyedihkan.

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya, bersiap untuk menyebrang jalan karena rumah sakit dimana Seungcheol dirawat berada di sebelah kanan jalannya. Tanpa menoleh dan tanpa melihat kanan-kirinya Wonwoo berjalan lemas menyebrangi jalan yang sepi itu hingga ia tak menyadari jika ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kearahnya. Mobil itu mengijak rem pedalnya mendadak karena pemunculan Wonwoo yang mendadak di depan matanya.

Wonwoo tak bereaksi, jantungnya masih tetap sama walaupun ia tahu, mobil itu hampir menabraknya. Ia masih tetap berdiri di depan mobil itu hingga si pemilik mobil keluar dari mobil dan menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas seraya memegang pundak Wonwoo. "Apa kau terluka?" tanyanya, tapi Wonwoo tak juga merespon namun kembali hanya air mata yang keluar dari mata indahnya.

BRUK!

Wonwoo menjatuhkan dirinya di hadapan pemuda itu, masih tepat berada di depan mobilnya. Menangis, ia kembali menangis. Seketika membuat pemuda tampan itu bingung bukan main dengan respon Wonwoo. Ia mendekati Wonwoo dan memegang kedua pundaknya dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Ikutlah! Aku akan mengobati lukamu! Hey, kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja! Kenapa kau menangis? Kemarilah! Aku akan mengobatimu!" pemuda itu semakin khawatir saat melihat Wonwoo yang semakin menangis dengan keras.

"Hey..." panggilnya lembut. "Aku bukan orang jahat, aku akan mengobatimu—kau percaya padaku? Ah, aku—aku seorang dokter! Aku bisa mengobatimu! Kau dengar aku?" tanya pemuda itu menatap wajah Wonwoo intens. Wonwoo mulai tenang dan hanya mengangguk asal. Kini, ia sudah tidak peduli dengan siapa kali ini orang yang mengajaknya. Wonwoo sudah tidak peduli.

Perlahan, pemuda itu menuntun Wonwoo masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan membawanya menuju ke sebuah rumah sakit yang sebenarnya sama dengan tujuan Wonwoo pergi.

Pemuda tampan itu membukakan tempat duduk untuk Wonwoo, dan kembali menuntunnya perlahan menuju ruang pribadinya saat mobilnya sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Sesekali, pemuda itu menatap wajah Wonwoo yang tak bereaksi sama sekali.

"Dokter Hong..." salam beberapa orang perawat yang melihatnya kembali datang ke tempat kerjanya dengan tatapan terkejut seraya membungkukkan badannya karena atasan mereka tidak kembali seorang diri.

"Tolong bukakan pintu ruang praktekku!" pinta pemuda yang dipanggil Dokter Hong itu pada beberapa perawat yang bertemu dengannya. Perawat-perawat itu dengan sigap langsung menuruti perintah dari Dokter Hong dan segera membukakan pintu ruang prakteknya.

"Terima Kasih!" balas Dokter Hong saat berhasil mendudukkan Wonwoo di ranjang pasien di dalam ruang praktek kerjanya.

"Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu dokter?" tanya salah seorang perawat itu. Dokter Hong menggeleng.

"Tidak! Dia, tanggung jawabku! Pergilah, terima kasih atas bantuannya!" ujar Dokter Hong yang dibalas anggukan serta bungkukan badan dari kedua perawat itu yang berpamit untuk pergi dari hadapannya.

Dokter Hong menatap Wonwoo, sementara yang ditatap hanya menatap lurus pada dinding putih yang berada di depannya. Benar-benar terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

Dokter Hong tersenyum tampan, ia menarik kursi yang seharusnya diduduki pasien dan duduk dihadapan Wonwoo. Pemuda tampan itu menatap Wonwoo intens, mencari tahu luka apa yang membuat pemuda yang terlihat tak memiliki energi itu hanya diam tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun kata yang ia tanyakan padanya.

"Hey—" panggilnya, Wonwoo tetap tak bergeming. "Apa aku benar-benar melukaimu? Katakan—bagian mana kau merasakan sakit?" Dokter Hong hendak menyentuh pipi Wonwoo namun dengan cepat Wonwoo menepisnya dengan sedikit kasar. Dokter Hong terkejut tak percaya dengan perilaku Wonwoo, ia memincingkan matanya.

"Kau ingin menangis?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum lembut. Dokter Hong beranjak dari duduknya dan entah naluri darimana ia menarik tubuh Wonwoo dan merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu ke dalam dekapannya. "Tidak apa-apa, menangislah!" Dokter Hong mengelus punggung Wonwoo yang membuat Wonwoo merasa ketenangan kembali hadir dalam dirinya.

Wonwoo menangis terisak di dalam dekapan Dokter Hong, sementara Dokter Hong yang mendengar isakan Wonwoo tetap mengelus punggungnya dengan sabar hingga isakan Wonwoo tak terdengar lagi. Dokter Hong menarik diri dan kemudian ia melihat keadaan Wonwoo yang ternyata sudah terlelap. Seketika, Dokter Hong mengulas senyum saat melihat wajah damai Wonwoo di pelukannya.

Perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian Dokter Hong membaringkan tubuh Wonwoo ke ranjang pasien di ruang kerjanya. Ia kembali menatap wajah damai itu.

"Apakah kau baru saja mengalami kejadian hebat?" tanya Dokter Hong, tangannya terulur mengelus surai Wonwoo, memberikan kenyamanan tersendiri bagi sang empunya. Dokter Hong kembali tersenyum dan menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti pemuda ringkih itu.

...

BRAK!

Hoshi menggeram antara menahan amarah yang terkumpul di dalam dirinya yang siap untuk meluap kapan saja. Semua orang yang ada disana hanya diam. Menatap punggung pemuda sipit bermata tajam itu yang siap akan melempar meja yang ada di depannya.

DUAGH!

BRAK!

Dan, benar dengan seluruh emosi yang terkumpul itu Hoshi mendorong meja itu hingga tak terbentuk lagi. Kayu-kayu rapuh itu sudah hancur sempurna di depan mata orang-orang yang ada di gudang tua itu membuat mereka semua semakin memilih bungkam dari pada berbicara dan berakhir seperti meja itu atau justru—lebih mengenaskan.

Hoshi menatap semua orang yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan marah. Tanpa terkecuali, entah itu kepada orang-orang kepercayaannya ataupun kepada orang-orang suruhannya.

Kedua mata Hoshi memincing kemudian ia menatap sinis pada seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk terikat di tengah-tengah mereka. Ia mendekati pria itu, menarik rambutnya hingga kedua bola matanya bertemu dengan kedua mata iblis milik Hoshi.

"Aku ingin mendengar seluruhnya dari mulutmu! Katakan yang sebenarnya apapun yang kau ketahui!" ujar Hoshi lirih tepat di samping telinga kanan pria itu.

"Ba-baiklah! Aku akan katakan padamu—semuanya, aku janji! Apa yang aku katakan adalah kebenarannya tentang apa yang kau cari, tentang kejadian na'as yang menimpa keluarga Jeon setelah itu. Tap-tapi aku mohon le-lepaskan aku!"

Hoshi menyeringai.

"Tenang saja! Aku tentu saja akan melepaskanmu—jika kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya! Tanpa ada kebohongan! Dan, jika aku menemukan secelah debu yang kau katakan adalah kebohongan—kau akan tahu akibatnya! Mengerti?" lanjut Hoshi menyeramkan. Pria itu mengangguk dan Hoshik melepaskan tangannya dari rambutnya.

Hoshi beralih berjalan tepat di hadapan pria itu diiringi semua tatapan banyak orang yang mengarah pada pria yang sebentar lagi mengatakan informasi apa yang mereka inginkan.

"Kalian semua ten-tentu tahu, jika anak sulung keluarga Jeon itu ma-masih hidup!" pria itu menarik nafasnya yang terengah dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Satu tahun yang lalu, ia berhasil melarikan diri bersama adiknya—tapi sayang adiknya tak seberuntung dirinya!

Anak suruhan tuan muda Wen berhasil membidik peluru tepat hampir di jantung putra bungsu mereka. Tapi—siapa yang akan mengira jika kakaknya justru akan meninggalkannya mati bersama kalian? Aku dengar, hidupnya sama seperti orang mati. Dia menghilang atau memang disembunyikan. Aku tidak begitu yakin—tapi, aku rasa ada orang yang andil dalam hal ini. Dia orang yang tahu persis seluk-beluk keluarga Jeon bahkan mungkin dimana anak sulung itu berada!"

Hoshi diam sejenak. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

"Choi Seungcheol—" Hoshi menggumamkan sebuah nama.

"Anak itu benar-benar seperti di telan bumi! Sebenarnya siapa yang menolongnya?" gumam Jun yang suaranya dapat Hoshi dengar dengan jelas.

"Kalian berdua lepaskan dia, dan biarkan dia pergi!" titah Hoshi pada kedua suruhannya yang berdiri di belakang Hansol dan Minghao. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, kedua orang itu membawa pria tua yang malang itu pergi dari hadapan Hoshi dan orang-orang yang ada disana.

Hoshi mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Dimana Mingyu?" tanyanya.

"Apa hyung lupa, dia sedang bersenang-senang?" Seokmin mengingatkan. Hoshi berdecak.

"Apa tugas yang kau berikan padanya Jun?" tanya Hoshi. Jun berfikir sejenak.

"Kemarin, aku menyuruhnya untuk memastikan keadaan Seungcheol tapi—sampai sekarang dia masih saja belum melakukannya dengan baik. Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu pergi mengurusi urusannya sendiri! Aku yakin, ada sesuatu yang Mingyu sembunyikan dari kita!" jawab Jun.

"Jangan sampai Mingyu tahu, jika sebenarnya kita semua hanyalah memanfaatkannya. Kita sangat membutuhkan kemampuannya—khususnya dalam keadaan seperti ini!" Hoshi berfikir sejenak dan berucap serius. "Kita harus mulai bekerja cepat dan membagi tugas!" Hoshi kembali menatap orang-orang kepercayaannya satu persatu.

"Hansol dan kau Dino, pantau terus bagaimana perkembangan Choi Seungcheol, pastikan jika dia benar-benar belum mati! Jun, kau cari tahu dimana anak sulung Jeon Tae Won itu berada! Dan, kau Seokmin cari tahu siapa saja orang-orang yang dekat dengan Seungcheol, semuanya—orang-orang yang mengenalinya!" mereka semua mengangguk paham.

"Tapi, hyung! Bagaimana denganku dan Mingyu?" tanya Minghao yang merasa namanya tak disebut oleh Hoshi. Hoshi menyeringai pada Minghao.

"Kau dan Mingyu—ada tugas khusus yang hanya akan kita bertiga lakukan! khususnya untuk Kim Mingyu!"

...

"Hyung-ie..." panggil Seungkwan lirih seraya menyentuh pundak Jihoon pelan yang duduk di ruang tunggu ICU. Jihoon yang cepat peka terhadap sentuhan seketika langsung membuka kedua matanya dan gelagapan melihat Seungkwan yang tiba-tiba saja berada di hadapannya pagi-pagi buta seperti ini.

"Seungkwan-ie... apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jihoon mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Apa kau sudah makan? Kenapa kau pucat sekali?" lanjut Jihoon khawatir yang melihat Seungkwan tak memarkan deretan gigi yang biasa ia perlihatkan kepada Jihoon. Seungkwan meneteskan air matanya. Bulir air yang sudah ia tahan sedari ia melangkahkan kakinya di rumah sakit dimana tempat orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri berada.

"Hyung—bagaimana dengan Seungcheol hyung? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Seungkwan cemas tanpa bisa lagi membendung air matanya yang tak juga mau berhenti. Jihoon mengelus lengan Seungkwan mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Percayalah! Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Seungcheol hyung, kau harus yakin itu!" Seungkwan hanya mengangguk dan berdoa di dalam hatinya untuk kesembuhan Seungcheol.

"Hyung!" panggil Seungkwan tiba-tiba setelah keheningan beberapa menit diantara mereka lebih tepatnya setelah keduanya melihat indahnya pancaran sinar matahari yang mulai muncul dari persembunyiannya dan karena memang rumah sakit itu sebagian dindingnya dibangun dengan kaca tebal sehingga dapat dengan jelas pantulan cahaya matahari yang begitu indah dalam pemunculan pertamanya setelah ia pergi menghibur tempat yang lain.

Jihoon menoleh dan hanya menyahutnya dengan gumaman.

"Bisakah kau ceritakan sedikit, apa yang terjadi pada Seungcheol hyung? Tak apa jika kau menceritakan sebagian itu adalah kebohongan, hiks—aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk Cheol-ie hyung—hiks!" Seungkwan kembali terisak ia menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan kesedihannya, sementara Jihoon memalingkan wajahnya berusaha untuk menguatkan dirinya sebelum menguatkan orang lain.

"Apa kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Jihoon mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Seungkwan mendongak dan dapat Jihoon lihat dengan jelas kedua mata bengkak Seungkwan dan ekspresinya yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan hyung! Aku mohon! Kalian berdua sudah mengasuhku selama lima tahun, kalian berdua memberiku kehidupan seperti selayaknya yang harus aku dapatkan dari kedua orang tuaku yang entah masih bernafas atau tidak! Kau dan Seungcheol hyung adalah segalanya bagiku! Aku mohon—hyung..." Seungkwan menangis keras dan dengan segera Jihoon menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Jihoon tak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya. Ia ikut menangis, Seungkwan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Jihoon.

"Seungcheol hyung akan sembuh, percayalah dia akan sembuh! Dia orang yang kuat, kau tahu itu bukan?" tanya Jihoon melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Seungkwan.

"Hyung—kita bisa berbagi segalanya, bukan?" Seungkwan balik bertanya dan Jihoon hanya mengangguk seraya terus menghapus air mata Seungkwan yang tanpa henti mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"Se-sebenarnya Seungcheol hyung adalah seorang mata-mata! Dia seorang pasukan Angkatan Darat Korea Selatan yang pernah dilatih langsung oleh agen FBI di Inggris dan Amerika!" Seungkwan bungkam, dan air matanya seolah ikut merasakan keterkejutan sepertinya. "Empat hari yang lalu saat ia memukul Wonu dan berpamitan padamu sebenarnya dia sedang melakukan pekerjaan seperti yang seharusnya!"

"Maksud hyung?" tanya Seungkwan penasaran.

"Hyung bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk menceritakannya karena Seungcheol hyung sangat lihai menyembunyikan segala sesuatu di masa lalu dan semua apa yang akan ia lakukan esok harinya! Seungcheol hyung tidak menceritakan sedetail itu!" Seungkwan mengangguk paham. Seketika ia berfikir sejenak.

"Seungcheol hyung benar-benar orang yang hebat!"

"Tidak!" Jihoon menunduk, dan Seungkwan langsung menatapnya. "Seungcheol hyung sering mengatakan padaku untuk jangan terlalu percaya padanya. Karena, dia bisa saja mengkhianati kepercayaanmu! Jadi—jangan percaya pada apa yang terlihat di depanmu, meskipun mereka terlihat baik belum tentu mereka orang yang baik begitu sebaliknya!" Seungkwan diam sejenak entah kenapa ucapannya membuatnya teringat pada Hansol, pemuda yang sering kali menemuinya akhir-akhir ini.

"Permisi..." ujar seorang perawat cantik yang tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Seungkwan dan Jihoon. Keduanya menatap perawat cantik itu bersamaan.

"Apa kalian keluarga dari pasien Choi Seungcheol?" tanyanya ramah. Seungkwan mengangguk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jihoon selidik. Perawat itu tersenyum manis.

"Aku kemari ingin memberitahukan mengenai administrasinya!" ujarnya memberitahu. Jihoon mendengus, sesuatu yang membuatnya hampir lupa.

"Ya ampun, aku hampir lupa! jadi—berapa semuanya?" tanya Jihoon.

"Semuanya 75 juta won!" Jihoon dan Seungkwan membulatkan kedua mata mereka.

 _"_ _Ya ampun, aku dapat uang darimana? 75 juta won? Itu gajiku selama 3 tahun lebih!"_ batin Jihoon menelan ludahnya gusar.

"Maaf—tapi, kami tidak punya uang sekarang! Bisakah, jika pembayarannya secara—"

"Tidak!" potong perawat itu cepat membuat Jihoon dan Seungkwan semakin menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Maaf, maksudku kalian tidak perlu memikirkannya aku kemari untuk mengatakan jika pembayaran pasien atas nama Choi Seungcheol sudah lunas sebanyak 75 juta won, termasuk biaya rawat jalan untuk kontrol nanti!" Jihoon membulatkan kedua matanya sementara Seungkwan berbinar senang bukan main.

"Maaf, kau tadi bilang—jika pembayarannya—lunas?" tanya Jihoon memastikan.

"Iya, itu benar! Ini perinciannya." Perawat itu membiarkan seberkas map kepada Jihoon. Jihoon segera menerimanya dan mengabaikan perawat itu yang pamit pergi dari hadapan kedua pemuda itu.

Jihoon membaca sederetan huruf yang terpampang di depan matanya. Satu persatu kata yang muncul, Jihoon baca dengan teliti tanpa melewatkan sepatah kata pun.

"Hyung siapa yang melunasinya? Apa namanya tertera?" tanya Seungkwan penasaran dan Jihoon hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Hyung... kenapa kau diam saja?" Seungkwan kembali bertanya saat Jihoon tak meresponnya sama sekali.

Jihoon berfikir sejenak.

"Jeon Wonwoo!" untuk mengucapkan sebuah nama yang Seungkwan tanyakan.

.

.

.

Wonwoo melenguh saat sebuah cahaya silau remang-remang menembus kedua kelopak matanya. Perlahan, Wonwoo membuka kedua matanya. Dinding putih adalah hal yang ia lihat pertama kali setelah ia membuka kedua mata indahnya. Wonwoo mencoba untuk menyesuaikan diri, mengingat-ingat dimana kiranya tempat yang ia tempati saat ini.

Wonwoo duduk diatas ranjang yang ia gunakan untuk tidur. Wonwoo berfikir sejenak dimana kiranya ia saat ini. Sekelebat ingatannya tertuju saat ia akan tertabrak oleh sebuah mobil dan si pemilik mobil itu yang membawanya ke sebuah tempat dan disinilah ia berada.

Wonwoo bergerak turun dari ranjang yang ia ketahui sebagai ranjang pasien itu. Wonwoo menebak dalam hati jika kini ia berada di sebuah rumah sakit. Rumah sakit dimana Seungcheol dirawat.

"Seungcheol hyung..." lirih Wonwoo kelabakan saat sepintas nama itu seolah berjalan didalam otaknya.

Wonwoo hendak meninggalkan tempat yang tidak ia ketahui tempat apa tapi ia yakin jika tempat itu milik seorang dokter. Ah, Wonwoo ingat sekarang orang semalam menolongnya memang seorang dokter. Wonwoo menatap meja kerja yang ada dua buah komputer dan sebuah tag name yang cukup besar di ujung depan meja.

"Dokter Hong Jisoo..." Wonwoo mengeja nama dokter yang menolongnya. "Ah, aku ingat! Dia dokter yang mengoperasi Seungcheol hyung. Dokter yang super mahal itu!" Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya saat ingatannya kembali dalam mode waras.

Wonwoo memincingkan kedua matanya saat ada sebuah kertas yang dilipas menjadi dua yang diselipkan di samping tag name itu. entah inisiatif darimana, Wonwoo mengambil kertas itu dan membaca deretan kata yang ternyata ditujukan padanya.

 _"_ _Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu! Aku harap kau baik-baik saja dan kita bisa bertemu lain waktu!_

 _Salam, Jisoo"_

Wonwoo mengulum senyum dan kembali melipat kertas itu menjadi empat dan kemudian menyimpannya kedalam sakunya.

"Aku harus segera menemui Seungcheol hyung dan memastikan keadaannya!" gumam Wonwoo melangkah meninggalkan ruang yang Wonwoo ketahui milik Dokter Hong itu.

Wonwoo berjalan perlahan menuju ruang dimana Seungcheol dirawat. Setelah ia bertanya dimana ruang hyungnya dirawat kepada salah satu perawat yang tak sengaja ia temui saat ia keluar dari ruangan Dokter Hong.

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sudah berada di area ICU dan melihat Seungkwan dan Jihoon yang duduk menompang dagu dalam diam. Wonwoo bimbang harus bersikap bagaimana karena sebelumnya ia sempat bertengkar dengan Jihoon.

Wonwoo berfikir dua kali antara tetap menemui kedua pemuda itu atau justru berbalik badan dan meninggalkan mereka. Sesekali Wonwoo menatap iba kedua pemuda yang entah sebenarnya menyadari kehadirannya atau tidak.

Wonwoo mencoba untuk memberanikan diri mendekati kedua pemuda itu. Seungkwan memang anak baik, dia sangat responsif dengan kehadiran Wonwoo tapi tidak dengan Jihoon.

"Wonu hyung!" Seungkwan berhambur memeluk Wonwoo dan dengan usapan lembut pada punggung Seungkwan, Wonwoo membalas pelukan pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya.

"Seungcheol hyung—"

"Untuk apa kau menanyakannya?" potong Jihoon dingin tanpa menatap Wonwoo sedikitpun. Wonwoo menunduk setelah melepaskan dekapan Seungkwan padanya. Seungkwan menatap kedua pemuda itu bergantian bingung, harus bersikap bagaimana.

Wonwoo hanya diam. Ia siap menerima ungkapan serapah yang akan Jihoon berikan padanya. Karena, ia memang mengakui kesalahannya.

"Jihoon—"

"Hentikan!" Jihoon berdiri dan menatap Wonwoo yang memang lebih tinggi darinya. Kedua matanya menatap tajam kedua mata Wonwoo.

"Kau darimana saja?" Wonwoo sempat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jihoon yang sedikit melunak nada bicaranya dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Aku—dari..." bahkan Wonwoo tak menyiapkan jawaban untuk berbohong ataupun memikirkan alasan yang tepat.

Jihoon memberikan sebuah berkas yang baru mereka dapatkan sekitar dua jam yang lalu kepada Wonwoo. Wonwoo memincingkan kedua matanya saat cover berkas itu bertuliskan biaya administrasi Choi Seungcheol. Jihoon yang tahu, Wonwoo tidak kunjung menerima berkas itu menurunkan tangannya dan kembali menatap Wonwoo dengan garang.

"Katakan padaku, Jeon Wonwoo! Darimana kau mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?" tanya Jihoon meninggikan nada bicara satu oktaf. Wonwoo tetap diam dalam posisinya.

"Jawab, Jeon Wonwoo!" seru Jihoon yang semakin berseru keras menyerupai teriakan. Tapi, Wonwoo tetap diam.

"Bukankah kau tahu, 75 juta won itu bukan jumlah yang sedikit? Darimana kau mendapatkannya hanya waktu semalam?" tuntut Jihoon.

"Jihoon—"

"Aku membutuhkan jawabanmu atas pertanyaanku bukan panggilan namaku yang keluar dari mulutmu! Katakan padaku, jika nama yang tertera di dalam berkas ini benar namamu atau nama orang lain?" Jihoon semakin berseru keras. Sungguh, sebenarnya Wonwoo tak menyangka jika orang yang membelinya semalam akan membayarnya dengan secepat ini hingga ia belum siap menerima segala pertanyaan yang diajukan Jihoon kepadanya.

BRUK!

Jihoon dan Seungkwan terkejut saat Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkan dirinya diatas lantai dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

"Aku bukan lagi orang suci~" lirih Wonwoo terisak, sementara Jihoon ikut lemas dengan jawaban lima kata yang Wonwoo keluarkan dari belah bibirnya.

 _"_ _Wonwoo selalu mengatakan dia ingin menjual dirinya. Menjual tubuhnya. Dia hidup seperti ini benar-benar merasa tertekan terutama saat keluarganya meninggal dengan keji di depan matanya! Kau harus bisa menjaganya Jihoon, jangan sampai dia melakukan hal yang nekat. Apa lagi sampai apa yang dia ucapkan menjadi kenyataan. Bukan dia saja yang dalam bahaya. Kau, kita semua dan bahkan Seungkwan terutama Wonwoo!"_

Jihoon diam sejenak saat ia mengingat pesan Seungcheol satu minggu yang lalu padanya. Apa yang Seungcheol khawatirkan akhir-akhir ini menjadi kenyataan. Jihoon menatap Wonwoo yang menangis parah.

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa! Seungcheol hyung sudah berbuat banyak untukku tapi apa yang aku lakukan padanya? Dia harus selamat~" isak Wonwoo semakin keras. Jihoon segera menariknya dan memeluknya.

"Aku manusia hina, Jihoon—hiks!" Wonwoo memejamkan kedua matanya sementara Jihoon ikut menangis.

"Aku manusia hina yang egois. Aku benar-benar sangat menjijikkan! Hiks~" tubuh Wonwoo bergetar begitu pula dengan Jihoon. Seungkwan yang melihat kedua hyungnya menangis dan mengetahui perihalnya tak bisa untuk tidak menahan air matanya.

Jihoon melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Wonwoo hingga kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Dengar!" Jihoon masih menangis. "Kau memang manusia hina—tapi, kau melakukannya dengan tidak sengaja! Kau melakukannya demi Seungcheol hyung, bukan?" Wonwoo mengangguk lemah. "Maafkan aku~" kini giliran Jihoon yang menunduk.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" tanya Wonwoo

"Aku tidak mengerti penderitaanmu. Aku tidak pernah ingin tahu, aku selalu menganggap kau tidak peduli sama sekali jika tidak pada dirimu sendiri. Tapi—kau membuktikan hal lain Jeon Wonwoo! Kau benar-benar sangat berani!" salut Jihoon. Sementara Wonwoo hanya diam.

"Wonu?" panggil Jihoon dan Wonwoo menatapnya.

"Aku janji akan berusaha untuk mengeluarkanmu dari masalah ini. Kau harus bisa keluar dari orang yang—"

"Tidak! Aku sudah menyerahkanku padanya! Biarkan aku melakukannya. Anggap saja ini balasanku atas perbuatanku setahun ini bersama kalian bertiga!"

"Tidak, kau—"

"Jihoon!" Wonwoo menatap Jihoon intens. "Aku hanya berharap kau tidak menceritakan ini pada Seungcheol setelah ia sadar nanti! Kau mau melakukannya untukku bukan?"

...

Jun berjalan cepat melewati koridor sebuah mansion yang ia datangi menuju tempat yang ia tahu dimana tempat itu berada. Mengabaikan setiap maid yang menundukkan kepalanya saat ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan mereka.

Jun membuka pintu itu tanpa mengetuk pintu saat ia sampai di tempat yang ingin ia datangi, sebuah ruangan luas yang terlihat seperti tanah lapang padahal hanyalah ilustrasi semata. Fatamorgana? Mungkin semacam itu hanya berbeda tipis. Jun menutup kembali pintunya dan menatap pada orang yang sedang fokus memanah yang ditemani bersama beberapa maid cantik di sekitarnya.

"Keluarlah!" titahnya yang menyadari keberadaan Jun dan menyuruh maid-maid itu meninggalkan ruangannya. Maid itu membungkukkan badan mereka kepadanya dan kepada Jun setelah itu berpamit pergi.

Jun masih berada di tempat menata bagaimana orang yang ada di depannya memanah dengan sangat ulung. Hoshi, orang yang Jun temui itu segera meletakkan alat-alat panahnya ditempatnya. Ia berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya dan meneguk bir yang sudah maid-nya tadi siapkan untuknya.

"Ada apa? Kau sudah menemukan sesuatu?" tanyanya. Jun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dimana Minghao?" tanya Jun mencari sosok pemuda manis yang selalu mengalihkan perhatiannya meskipun disaat jam kerja.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Minghao?" tanya Hoshi memincing.

"Bukankah dia pemuda yang sangat manis?" Jun menyeringai yang mengundang tawa dari Hoshi.

"Dia pergi bersama Mingyu! Ada apa kau kemari?" Hoshi kembali bertanya perihal yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Ini—informasi yang kau butuhkan!" Jun melempar sebuah berkas diatas meja Hoshi. Hoshi mengangguk paham dan Jun menatapnya serius.

"Tidakkah kau tahu, jika sebenarnya Choi Seungcheol sedang melindungi pewaris Jeon itu?" Hoshi mendongak dan menatapnya serius.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hoshi tak percaya.

"Dan, bukankah kau tahu betapa lihainya seorang Choi Seungcheol dalam menyembunyikan kebenaran?" lanjut Jun. Hoshi mendengus.

"Itu berarti hanya mulutnya-lah yang bisa memberikan kita informasinya!"

 **TBC**

 _"_ _Seungkwan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"  
_

 _..._

 _"_ _Kau lupa? Aku pernah bercerita tentang hyungku? Dia dirawat disini. Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hansol-ie?"  
_

 _..._

 _"_ _Kau mengenalnya? Dia Lee Jihoon, orang yang paling dekat dengan Seungcheol. Apa, kau memintaku untuk meringkusnya hyung?"  
_

 _..._

 _"_ _Aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu lagi. Bagaimana kabarmu?"  
_

 _..._

 _"_ _Aku mohon, bertahanlah! Bertahanlah demi persahabatan kita! Bertahanlah demi—hiks! Aku mohon—jangan tinggalkan aku—aku—aku mencintaimu Choi Seungcheol!"  
_

 _..._

 _"_ _Kwon Hoshi—bisakah~bisakah kau membantuku?"  
_

 _..._

 **Annyeong readerdeul...**

 **Mian mungkin ada beberapa cerita yang aku ubah lebih tepatnya aku tambahin karena biar satu persatu konflik mereka yang sebenarnya muncul secara perlahan. Dan, mian, hehe Seungcheol belum aku sadarin dulu yak! Biarkan dia koma dan mimpiin kokoya/-_-apaan sih thor\ mianhae, kkkk.**

 **Saatnya jawab repiyu**

 **itsmevv: iya, Wonu jual diri beneran sekalian sebagai moment pertama meanie ketemu. Haha, ya gitulah Wonu bimbang antara mau peduli atau gak. Iyap ini udah dilanjut, makasih yak udah ngikutin ff ini terus.**

 **Autvmn21: haha, aku suka review kamu. Jadi, pengen lihat ekspresi kamu baca ff ini, kkkk. Haha iya kayaknya memang harus banyak penjelasan ya. Antagonis sama protagonisnya saling suka? Mungkin hanya beberapa kaya woozi sama hoshi, seungkwan sama hansol atau bahkan mingyu sama wonwoo. Makasih ya...**

 **alviaturohmaniah: hehe, makasih yak udah mampir. Kenapa Wonu yang dijahatin? Karena Wonu main castnya selain itu aku juga pengen sekali-kali buat Wonu yang kesiksa/ketawa jahat—siap digapok reade\\\ hm, ini udah di next semoga memuaskan yak. Makasih...**

 **Han Jang Ssi: kkkk, itu baru awalnya hehe belum nextnya. Nde fighting, makasih ya...**

 **Qian989: ya itulah perbedaanya kalau Mingyu sama Wonwoo atau pas Mingyu sama Jeonghan. Haha, iyap mian nde Seungcheol belum disadarin mungkin di chap 5 atau 6. Makasih ya...**

 **iiedii boung: iyap makasih ya, ini udah dilanjut.**

 **xttsejhg: makasih ya atas sarannya iya ini aku ada beberapa yang aku ubah sebelumnya. Makasih, nde fighting!**

 **Cuddlewoo: hehe, mian kalau aku nyindir aku gak maksud kok. Tapi, makasih banyak udah baca ya. Dan makasih atas responnya. Hm, mian mungkin di chap ini meanie momentnya belum keluar tapi kalau mereka udah saling kenal aku usahain banyakin moment mereka. makasih yak...**

 **anxiety: iya Mingyu tertarik sama Jeonghan tapi tenang aja kok, ntar Mingyu tetap sama Wonu. Tetap meanie, makasih udah baca ya...**

 **12648ideaaan: iya ini udah di update makasih ya...**

 **abalaba: nde makasih ya, nde fighting!**

 **meaniekissu: ini jisoo sama wonu udah ketemu ya. Hm, mungkin masalalu seungcheol apa wonwoo ada hubungannya next chap sesuai jalannya cerita di terangin kok**

 **svt474: iyap ini udah di next. Makasih yak...**

 **mrs. M: iyap ini, udah di next. Haha, benarkah? Tenang, CheolHan ada moment+ceritanya sendiri nanti kok. Makasih ya...**

 **makasih yang udah sempetin baca, dan review yang follow dan fav juga. Sebenernya aku update itu tergantung cerita mana yang nginsipirasi aku duluan. Itulah kenapa aku seseringan update Ma Mind dibandingkan yang lain. Terutama Si Mingyu Yang Minta Lebih itu ff padahal udah mau aku end-in tapi karena genrenya humor aku juga cari inspirasi yang beda supaya reader gak pada kecewa. Aku mohon, maafkan kokoya ya... aku usahain SMYML update di minggu2 dekat ini. apalagi buat Be Trapped aku lagi coba cari jalan cerita yang nyambung. Dan, aku update Ma Mind rutin karena sesuai genre yang aku bidangi itulah kenapa aku rutin setiap minggu dan juga pengaruh review itu juga salah satunya aku pengen update cepet. Tapi, kalau genre humor sama romance, otak kokoya loadingnya agak melama, hehe mohon dimaklumi yak... kokoya baru belajar masalahnya dan juga buat ff seventeen yang lainnya. Sekian cuap-cuap kokoya dan terima kasih.**

 **Kamsahamnida,**

 **Bye bye**

 **Kokoya Banana.**


	5. Chapter 5

**-SEVENTEEN-**

 **Warning!**

 **Typo bertebaran. Mengandung unsur bahasa yang agak kasar, blak-blakkan, dan tanpa perasaan (?). Boys X Boys. YAOI**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **Don't forget, after reading** **Review, Fav, and Follow**.

...

Cklek!

Seungkwan membuka pintu ruang ICU dimana Seungcheol berada. Ia tersenyum manis dan menghampiri ranjang Seungcheol yang sangat sepi hanya terdengar beberapa alat pemacu jantung dan oksigen yang melekat pada tubuh Seungcheol.

Seungkwan menata sebuket bunga yang ia bawa dan ia tata rapi di dalam vas bunga yang berada di atas nakas di samping ranjang Seungcheol, membuang bunga yang layu dan mengganti dengan bunga yang baru.

Seungkwan menarik kursi yang ada di dekat ranjang dan duduk diatasnya. Perlahan tangan Seungkwan menggenggam tangan Seungcheol yang masih saja tak memberikan eraksi apapun selama kurang lebih hampir 3 kali 24 jam.

"Cepatlah sembuh hyung..." lirih Seungkwan sedih.

"Selamat pagi~" sapa seorang dokter seraya membuka pintu ruang ICU. Seungkwan yang tahu siapa yang datang segera berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk 90° penuh hormat kepada pemuda yang mengenakan seragam serba putih itu.

"Apa kau adik dari pasien Choi Seungcheol?" tanyanya ramah.

"Ya, dok!" jawab Seungkwan diikuti anggukan. Dokter itu tersenyum tampan seraya berjalan mendekati ranjang Seungcheol dan segera memeriksa perkembangannya.

"Apa, dokter yang kemarin mengoperasi hyugku?" tanya Seungkwan. Dokter itu mendongak dan kembali tersenyum.

"Ya, aku dokter Hong Jisoo! Operasinya berjalan lancar kemarin, kau tak perlu cemas. Hyung-mu pasti akan baik-baik saja! Ah, ya! Dimana Lee jihoon?" tanyanya. Seungkwan tersenyum.

"Jihoon hyung? Dia sedang bekerja!"

"Kau sendiri?" Dokter tampan itu kembali bertanya.

"Aku masih sekolah dokter. Hyungdeul melarangku untuk bekerja!"

"Itu bagus! Kau harus fokus pada sekolahmu, bukan? Tapi, kenapa hari ini kau tidak ke sekolah?" tanya Dokter Hong lagi. Seungkwan kembali menanggapi dengan senyuman.

"Aku menunggu Wonu hyung datang untuk menjaga Seungcheol hyung!"

"Apa dia juga hyungmu?" Seungkwan mengangguk. "Akan lebih baik kau berangkat sekarang! Tak baik, jika kau datang terlambat!"

"Ta-tapi~bagaimana dengan—"

"Kau tenang saja, aku yang akan menjaga hyung-mu untuk sementara sampai hyung-mu yang lain datang kemari. Kebetulan, jam praktekku masih dua jam lagi. Tak baik! Kau meninggalkan sekolahmu! Kau tak kasihan pada hyungmu?" pesan Dokter Hong. Seungkwan tersenyum lembut.

"Benarkah tidak merepotkanmu dokter?" tanya Seungkwan tak enak hati. Dokter itu menggeleng.

"Cha! Bersiaplah kesekolah! Bagaimanapun juga hyung-mu ini adalah tanggung jawabku bukan?" Seungkwan mengangguk tenang.

"Terima kasih banyak dokter!" Seungkwan membungkukkan badannya 90° dihadapan Dokter Hong.

"Hey, kau tak perlu seformal itu! Cepatlah kau bersiap, jangan sampai kau mendapat prestasi yang buruk!" titah Dokter Hong.

"Aku sangat-sangat berterima kasih padamu, Dokter Hong! Kau benar-benar sangat baik! Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu! Annyeong!" pamit Seungkwan yang hanya dibalas anggukan dan senyuman tampan dari Dokter Hong.

...

Hansol melahap keripik kentang yang ada di tangannya seraya bibirnya yang tak henti menggerutu bahkan mengumpat. Entah apa yang membuat pemuda tampan itu berdiri di samping mobil ferrari hitam metaliknya pagi-pagi di depan sebuah gedung pertolongan pertama yang orang-orang menyebutnya dengan rumah sakit.

"Lee Chan sialan! Dia menyuruhku untuk datang pukul 9, tapi sampai pukul 10, dia belum juga memunculkan batang hidungnya! Aish! Awas saja jika dia datang nanti!" Hansol melempar keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya dengan kasar.

"Apa dia fikir mengintai musuh dalam keadaan menyamar itu menyenangkan? Apa dia fikir mudah untuk dilakukan? Aku yakin, anak bawang ini pasti sedang tidur bermalas-malasan di apartementnya yang bau dan berantakan itu! Aku sangat yakin!" gerutu Hansol yang terus saja menyumpahi dan mengumpat pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya, pemuda yang ia tunggu kehadirannya sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Hansol mengedarkan pandangannya hanya sekedar untuk cuci mata karena terlalu bosan menunggu. Hansol berhenti mengunyah dan berhenti fokus pada keripik kentangnya saat ia melihat siluet pemuda manis yang tak asing baginya keluar dari pintu unit darurat dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap bersama tas ranselnya. Hansol memincingkan matanya memastikan jika penglihatannya tidak salah melihat orang yang menurutnya ia kenal.

"Seungkwan?" gumam Hansol heran. Ia membuang sisa keripik kentang ke tempat sampah yang tak jauh darinya dan melangkah mendekati pemuda manis yang melangkah menuju halte rumah sakit.

"Boo Seungkwan?" panggil Hansol dibalik punggung pemuda manis itu yang langsung mendapat respon dari pemuda si pemilik nama.

"Kau?" tunjuk pemuda itu yang tak lain memang Seungkwan menatap Hansol keheranan.

"Kau ingat aku?" tanya Hansol berdiri disamping Seungkwan. Seungkwan mengulum senyum dan mengangguk.

"Chwe Hansol?" ujar Seungkwan memastikan. Hansol membalas dengan senyuman. Ia mengusak surai Seungkwan penuh kasih sayang, setelahnya ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya menatap lurus jalan yang masih dibilang cukup ramai itu.

"Aku kira kau akan melupakanku, setelah pertemuan kita ditaman!" Hansol membuka pembicaraan. Seungkwan hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku nyaman saat menangis di dekapanmu!" balas Seungkwan jujur. Hansol langsung menoleh dan mendapat senyum manis dari Seungkwan dan lekuk dari kedua pipi cubbynya.

"Benarkah?" Hansol memastikan dan Seungkwan hanya menjawab dengan anggukan antusias. "Seungkwan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Seungkwan menoleh setelah keheningan beberapa menit dan tiba-tiba saja Hansol bertanya tentang keberadaannya.

"Kau lupa? Aku pernah bercerita tentang hyungku? Dia dirawat disini. Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hansol-ie?" tanya Seungkwan. Hansol diam sejenak.

"Hyung-mu? Di-rawat-di-sini?" Hansol berucap lirih dan Seungkwan mengangguk pelan.

"Dia dirawat di ICU! Jika, aku tidak sekolah aku akan mengantarmu untuk bertemu dengan hyung-hyungku!" Seungkwan menatap Hansol sedih. "Ah, bis-nya sudah datang! Aku harus pergi sekarang! Sampai bertemu Hansol, annyeong!" pamit Seungkwan seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Hansol yang entah kenapa sudah berubah menjadi patung tampan di halte rumah sakit bahkan hingga bis yang Seungkwan tumpangi.

Hansol menoleh saat tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Siapa hyung? Kekasih barumu-kah?" tanyanya menggoda Hansol.

Hansol berdecak dan seketika langsung memukul kepala pemuda yang lebih muda darinya.

"Kau darimana saja bocah? Aku menunggumu sudah satu jam disini!"

"Disini? Mobilmu terparkir disana, kenapa kau menunggunya disini hyung? Oh-ayolah aku tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui ada lingkar cinta di kedua matamu saat melihatnya! Jadi siapa dia?" pemuda yang Hansol tunggu, Lee Chan tanpa henti menggoda Hansol yang membuat Hansol seketika berdecak malas.

"Sudahlah! Apa pentingnya siapa dia bagiku atau bagimu, apa kau ada untungnya? Cha! Lebih baik kita cari dimana Seungcheol dirawat dari pada mengurusi orang yang sudah tidak ada disini, mengerti?" Hansol berbalik dan meninggalkan Chan yang masih diam mematung di halte bis rumah sakit itu.

"Yak! Hyung! Katakan saja jika kau sedang jatuh cinta!" seru Chan yang membuat Hansol malu bukan main. Oh, ayolah ini sudah cukup siang dan cukup ramai untuk orang-orang mendengar teriakan dari bocah yang lebih muda satu tahun dari Hansol.

...

"Bagaimana caranya agar dia membuka mulutnya? Yak! Kalian berdua!" geram Soonyoung menunjuk Minghao dan Mingyu bergantian yang tengah sibuk menyantap makan siang mereka.

"Lakukan saja sesukamu hyung!" ujar Mingyu yang masih sibuk berebut makanan dengan Minghao.

"Kalian yang membawanya kemari! Untuk apa? Jika kita tidak mendapatkan informasi darinya?" tanya Soonyoung putus asa.

Mingyu tersenyum miring meletakkan makanannya diatas meja dan berjalan menghampiri Soonyoung.

"Kau menyuruhku dan Minghao untuk menghabisi orang yang kemarin menyelundupkan drunk di truk kita bukan? Dialah orangnya, ah hyung! Tidak hanya itu, kau tidak akan percaya jika penyelundupan itu ulah Seungcheol dan dia—" Mingyu menunjuk pemuda yang sudah babak beluk dan berlumuran darah diseluruh wajahnya. Mingyu mendekati pemuda itu tepat di depan wajahnya dan seketika itu pemuda yang masih setengah sadar langsung meludah di wajah tampan Mingyu.

"Bitch!" umpat Mingyu dan seketika memukul keras kepala pemuda itu hingga terkapar di lantai kumuh bersama kursi dan tali yang mengikat seluruh pergerakannya.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Soonyoung lelah.

"Jika hyung ingin tahu, dia tangan kanan FBI! Dia rekan Seungcheol di Korea Utara! Kita bisa memanfaatkannya sebenarnya, informasi mengenai Seungcheol kurasa bisa kita dapat dari dia! Tapi—dia baru saja meludahku!"

"Apa hubungannya dia sudah meludahmu atau tidak? Minghao!" panggil Soonyoung, Minghao hanya menyahut dengan gumaman karena mulutnya yang penuh dengan makanan. "Lacak siapa saja orang yang bersamanya waktu penyelundupan itu terjadi! Aku akan membunuhnya satu persatu! Aku benci berhubungan dengan polisi! Choi Seungcheol sialan! Lihat saja nanti, kau hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk mati ditanganku!" gerutu Soonyoung yang tak memperdulikan Minghao yang mengangguk setelah mendengar kembali tugas barunya.

"Mingyu! Urus dia! Buat dia buka mulutnya selebar-lebarnya!" titah Soonyoung memihat pelipisnya kesal.

"Serahkan saja padaku hyung! Aku akan membuka mulutnya sampai ia lupa bagaimana cara menutupnya kembali!" Mingyu menyeringai.

"Hoshi hyung?" panggil seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu dan membuat ketiga pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada pelaku si pembuka pintu. Pemuda itu melangkah masuk dan bergabung dengan mereka.

Pemuda itu membanting berkas yang ada ditangannya di meja dimana makanan-makanan Mingyu dan Minghao berkumpul.

"Aku sudah menemukan semuanya!" pemuda itu, Lee Seokmin menatap Soonyoung intens. "Orang-orang terdekat Choi Seungcheol! Foto-fotonya, aktivitas mereka, nama mereka hingga identitas asli mereka!"

"Bagus!" Soonyoung tersenyum puas berjalan menuju meja dimana Minghao masih saja berkutat pada makanannya. Soonyoung meraih berkas itu dan membukanya, membacanya, menelitinya satu persatu dengan saksama.

"Ini Boo Seungkwan!" Seokmin menjelaskan berkas yang Soonyoung buka satu persatu. "Dia yang termuda, dan satu-satunya yang masih sekolah! Seungcheol dan adiknya yang lain bekerja paruh waktu untuk menyekolahkannya. Seungcheol sudah bertemu dengan Seungkwan sejak Seungkwan berumur 10 tahun!" Soonyoung hanya mengangguk dan beralih membuka kertas selanjutnya.

"Nah, ini Lee Jihoon!" Seokmin kembali menjelaskan tanpa peduli jika saat Soonyoung melihat kertas itu dengan ekspresi diam tanpa kata antara terkejut dan tak percaya. "Dia satu-satunya yang paling lama mengenal Seungcheol dan hidup dengan Seungcheol hampir separuh umurnya. Dia pekerja keras dan selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja~" Seokmin menghentikan penjelasannya saat melihat ekspresi Soonyoung yang diam terpaku tak bereaksi apapun.

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Seokmin, Soonyoung langsung menoleh dan menatap Seokmin tajam.

"Lee Jihoon?" ulang Soonyoung. Seokmin menatapnya heran.

"Kau mengenalnya? Dia Lee Jihoon, orang yang paling dekat dengan Seungcheol. Apa, kau memintaku untuk meringkusnya hyung?" Soonyoung semakin menatap tajam kedua mata Seokmin. Dengan kasar ia menutup berkas itu dan membantingnya di meja makan membuat semua orang yang disana diam terpaku.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau mendekati Lee Jihoon! Aku sendiri yang akan mengurusinya!" dingin Soonyoung berlalu meninggalkan Seokmin, Mingyu dan Minghao yang menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Seokmin. Minghao dan Mingyu hanya berkedik tak peduli. Tanpa mereka sadari sebuah foto terakhir melesat dari berkas dan memunculkan sebuah siluet yang sebenarnya adalah target mereka yang sebenarnya tapi siapa yang akan mengira, ternyata target itu justru tidak membuat mereka mementingkan orang selanjutnya yang tengah mereka cari yang sebenarnya?

...

Dokter Hong kembali melihat jam yang berada di ruang ICU, tempat dimana Seungcheol dirawat. Tetap duduk diam menunggu orang yang Seungkwan maksud sebagai hyungnya. Ini sudah kelewat hampir dua jam, tapi kenapa hyung-nya Seungkwan belum juga datang?

"Aish, jika begini aku bisa terlambat untuk kembali ke jam praktekku. Kenapa dia belum juga datang?" gumam Dokter Hong sedikit cemas dan khawatir.

Seketika, Dokter Hong kembali menatap pasien yang terbaring di depannya. Entah kenapa membuat ia teringat akan sesuatu dan ia langsung merogoh saku dari seragam jubah putihnya. Tangan kirinya meraih sebuah tabung kecil yang berdiameter sekitar 14cm.

"Kira-kira apa isi dari memory ini ya? Kenapa dia sampai menyimpannya di dalam tubuhnya?" gumam Dokter Hong sedikit penasaran.

"Aish, kenapa aku memikirkan urusannya?" Dokter Hong menepuk jidatanya sendiri seolah-olah ia baru saja bertingkah bodoh di depan seseorang padahal tidak ada siapapun di ruang itu selain dirinya dan pasiennya sendiri.

Cklek!

Dokter Hong menoleh saat ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka oleh seseorang, seketika ia langsung berdiri dan menatap pemuda manis yang wajahnya seperti tak asing baginya.

"Seungkwan?" panggilnya dan menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendapati sosok yang bukan si pemilik nama yang keluar dari belah bibirnya.

"Eoh?" pekiknya spontan.

Dokter Hong tersenyum saat memori ingatannya mengingat siapa pemuda manis di depannya saat ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu lagi. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Dokter Hong ramah. Sementara, pemuda manis itu yang tak lain adalah Wonwoo mengeryitkan keningnya bingung.

"Maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Wonwoo sopan. Dokter Hong hanya mengulas senyum.

"Kau melupakan pertemuan kita begitu saja?" Dokter Hong berekspresi pura-pura bahwa ia tengah dikecewakan.

"Maaf, tapi—"

"Tidak-tidak aku hanya bercanda!" Dokter Hong kembali tersenyum. "Aku dua hari yang lalu yang hampir menabrakmu, aku Hong Jisoo. Bukankah aku meninggalkan surat untukmu? Maaf aku tidak bisa menunggumu sampai kau bangun!"

Wonwoo terkejut.

"Ya ampun, maafkan aku! Aku tidak ingat, aku mohon maafkan aku!" Wonwoo membungkukkan badannya membuat Dokter Hong kembali tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kenapa kau yang meminta maaf~seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena sudah hampir menabrakmu dan meninggalkanmu!"

"Tidak! Ah, jadi apa kau Dokter Hong? Kau yang mengoperasi Seungcheol hyung?" tanya Wonwoo memastikan. Dokter Hong lagi-lagi membalas dengan senyum tampannya dan mengangguk.

"Ya, dia pasienku! Pasien VIP karena dia adalah hyung-mu bukan?"

"Eoh? Bagaimana bisa, Dokter?"

"Tentu saja, tidak ada yang tidak bisa di dunia ini~" Dokter Hong menghentikan ucapannya dengan sengaja mengisyaratkan agar Wonwoo menyebutkan namanya karena memang sebelumnya Wonwoo belum memperkenalkan diri.

"Jeon Wonwooo! Dokter bisa memanggilku Wonwoo!" Wonwoo yang paham isyarat Dokter Hong segera memperkenalkan dirinya. Dokter Hong mengangguk, ia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat jam berapa saat ini.

"Maaf, Wonwoo sepertinya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Aku harus kembali ke ruang praktekku!"

"Ah, tidak masalah Dokter! Terima kasih banyak karena Dokter sudah banyak membantuku!"

"Tidak-tidak! Ini sudah menjadi tugasku! Sampai berjumpa lagi Jeon Wonwoo! Jika ada apa-apa tak perlu sungkan untuk memberitahuku!"

"Terima kasih banyak Dokter!" Wonwoo membungkukkan badannya dan Dokter Hong hanya mengangguk dan berlalu meninggalkan Wonwoo sebelum kembali memberikan senyum tampannya pada pemuda manis itu.

Wonwoo berjalan mendekati ranjang Seungcheol dan duduk diatas kursi dimana tadi Dokter Hong juga duduk diatasnya. Wonwoo meneteskan air matanya saat tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh tangan Seungcheol yang terpasang infus.

"Cepatlah sadar hyung dan kembali bersama kami!" lirih Wonwoo membiarkan air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah disini rupanya!" Dokter Hong berujar seraya menutup pintu ruang prakteknya saat ia mendapati sosok yang sudah menjadi rekan kerjanya.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk terus mendatangi ruang praktekmu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Ada apa Dokter Hong Jisoo?" tanya seorang pemuda cantik menatap Dokter Hong dengan tatapan sedikit tak suka.

"Kau melupakan pekerjaanmu disaat ada keadaan darurat, apa perlu aku menjelaskannya selama hampir tiga hari ini?" Dokter Hong berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang tak lain berada di depan sang lawan bicara.

"Dokter Yoon, dimana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Dokter Hong lagi.

"Aku selalu disini!" Dokter Yoon, alias Yoon Jeonghan itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yak! Ada apa? Apa ada yang membuatmu sedih selama belakangan hari ini?" tanya Dokter Hong ramah. Dokter Yoon hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Dokter Yoon mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dokter Hong tersenyum tampan.

"Kenapa kau tidak memastikannya sendiri? Aku dengar, salah seorang keluarganya sempat memarahimu! Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Aku sangat mengenalnya!" lirih Dokter Yoon. "Dia orang yang sangat berharga bagiku!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak menemuinya?"

"Aku takut! Aku sudah berbuat kesalahan! Jihoon benar, dimana aku saat Seungcheol membutuhkanku?"

"Ah, kau sudah cukup mengenal seluruh keluarganya ternyata!"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Eoh? Pertanyaan apa?" Dokter Yoon menarik nafas kesal.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter Hong?" tanya Dokter Yoon geram sementara Dokter Hong hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa keras yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Pastikan saja sendiri! Bukankah, kau juga seorang dokter?" Dokter Hong balik bertanya sedangkan Dokter Yoon kembali mendengus.

"Huft! Lalu, kenapa kau terus memintaku untuk datang ke ruang praktekmu dan menunda semua jam pasienmu, bodoh?" umpat Dokter Yoon yang kesabarannya sudah habis untuk tidak mengumpati pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya. Dokter Hong kembali tertawa dengan keras. Tangannya beralih mengambil tabung kecil yang ada di dalam sakunya dan meletakkannya diatas meja seraya menatap intens kedua mata Dokter Yoon.

"Aku menemukan ini saat mengoperasi pasien Choi Seungcheol, aku rasa kau harus mengetahuinya karena aku tahu kau juga orang terdekatnya!" Dokter Hong menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya yang mengganggu pikirannya selama tiga hari terakhir ini. "Pada saat itu, saat aku mengoperasinya ia sempat mengalami pendarahan hebat karena benda ini menyumbat pembuluh darahnya. Aku tidak tahu apa ini, tapi aku rasa ini sangat penting sampai ia rela mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri! Simpanlah ini, dan juga—aku rasa kau harus membantuku untuk mengawasi setiap perkembangannya. Ah-ya! Apa kau tidak ingin menemuinya? Kau tidak ingin menengoknya, Dokter Yoon?"

"Aku ingin—ingin sekali tapi, aku—"

"Tidakkah kau ingat bahwa kau adalah seorang dokter?"

"Tapi—dia pasienmu!"

"Dokter Yoon Jeonghan!" Dokter Hong tersenyum tampan. "Seorang dokter sejati tidak memilih siapa pasiennya dan siapa yang bukan pasiennya. Yang harus dipedulikan adalah keselamatan dan kesehatan pasien adalah yang nomor satu bukan masalah jika aku yang memegangnya atau tidak! Kita bisa melakukannya bersama-sama. Bagaimanapun juga, pasien Choi Seungcheol juga membutuhkan dirimu! Aku yakin itu! Dia akan cepat sembuh jika orang terdekatnya ikut andil dalam penyembuhannya dengan begitu kau juga bisa mengubur rasa bersalahmu padanya bukan?" tanya Dokter Hong, Dokter Yoon berfikir sejenak.

"Aku tahu sekarang kenapa kau menjadi dokter favorit sekaligus dokter termahal disini!" Dokter Yoon tertawa keras.

"Yak! Aku merasa terhina sekarang!"

"Maafkan aku dokter Hong!" kekeh Dokter Yoon yang juga diselingi tawa dari Dokter Hong.

.

.

.

"Hyung, apa kau tidak lelah berbaring terus? Kau tidak ingin bertengkar denganku ya hyung?" tanya Wonwoo mendengus lelah saat setelah ia diam dan hanya menatap wajah tampan Seungcheol.

Wonwoo kembali meraih tangan Seungcheol dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu hyung, Seungkwan dan Jihoon! Apa kau tidak lagi memikirkan kami? Apa kau tidak ingin kembali bersama kami?" Wonwoo berbicara lagi seraya menatap kulit putih pucat Seungcheol.

"Hyung~" rengek Wonwoo yang sudah meneteskan air matanya. "Aku kau sedang tidur nyenyak? Kau tidak mendengarku ya?" tanya Wonwoo polos hingga tanpa sadar jika ada orang lain yang memasuki ruang ICU dan mendengar semua penuturannya.

"Yak, apa kau akan berbicara terus hingga tak sadar jika masih ada orang disini, Won?" tanyanya seraya berjalan mendekati ranjang Seungcheol. Wonwoo menoleh.

"Jeonghan hyung?" panggilnya sumringah, saat melihat sosok pemuda cantik yang memakai setelan seragam dokter, Dokter Yoon Jeonghan.

"Lama tak berjumpa denganmu, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya. Wonwoo tersenyum paksa.

"Tak ada yang baik jika Seungcheol hyung belum juga membuka matanya!" lirih Wonwoo. Jeonghan mendekati Wonwoo dan mengelus surainya penuh kasih sayang.

"Semua orang juga akan merasa seperti itu, kau tak perlu sedih aku dan Dokter Hong akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin! Percayalah pada kami!" Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Aku akan selalu percaya padamu, hyung!" ujar Wonwoo dan Jeonghan hanya mengangguk dan mendekati ranjang Seungcheol.

Seketika Jeonghan menunduk dan tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya.

 _"_ _Maafkan aku~aku mohon maafkan aku—"_ batin Jeonghan buruk. Wonwoo yang melihat Jeonghan meneteskan air matanya seketika langsung mengelus punggung Jeonghan mencoba untuk ikut menguatkan Dokter muda itu.

"Kau tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu hyung!" lirih Wonwoo. Jeonghan langsung menoleh.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku mendengar saat Jihoon memarahimu, aku ada disana!" balas Wonwoo. Jeonghan tersenyum kecil.

"Bukankah aku sangat menyedihkan? Teman macam apa yang disaat teman kecilmu kesusahan kau tidak ada disampingnya?"

"Hyung~kau tak perlu memikirkan apa yang Jihoon katakan. Kau tahu bukan bagaimana sifat Jihoon? Dia sangat emosional jika mengenai Seungcheol hyung, yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang adalah selalu ada disisi Seungcheol hyung!" Jeonghan tersenyum tenang.

"Kau sudah banyak berubah Won!"

"Aku sudah banyak belajar dari banyak orang!" Wonwoo tersenyum membalas senyuman Jeonghan. Jeonghan mengangguk.

"Ah-ya! Aku harus memeriksa perkembangannya!" Jeonghan mendekati ranjang Seunghceol dan memasang stetoskopnya.

Wonwoo hanya berdiri diam menatap bagaimana lihainya Dokter Yoon itu memeriksa hyung-nya.

"Aku yakin, Seungcheol hyung pasti akan cepat sembuh jika tahu teman masa kecilnya yang merawatnya selama ini!"puji Wonwoo.

Jeonghan hanya mengulum senyum dan kembali berkutat pada alat-alat yang melekat pada tubuh Seungcheol.

"Bagaimana keadaannya hyung?" tanya Wonwoo setelah Jeonghan mengundurkan diri dari ranjang Seungcheol dan merapikan stetoskopnya.

"Semuanya sudah kembali normal, kita hanya tinggal menunggu sampai Seungcheol siuman!" Wonwoo mengangguk paham dan kembali menatap tubuh terkapar Seungcheol. Kedua matanya tiba-tiba saja beralih pada tangan Seungcheol yang perlahan bergerak dengan tenang.

"Hyung, lihat hyung! Jari Seungcheol hyung bergerak, lihatlah hyung!" Wonwoo memberitahu Jeonghan, Jeonghan yang melihatnya seketika ikut sumringah seperti Wonwoo dan kembali memeriksa Seunghceol.

"Seungcheol-ie...kau dengar aku?" ujar Jeonghan menatap kelopak mata Seungcheol yang bergerak-gerak hendak membuka kedua matanya. "Pelan-pelan saja, buka matamu! Seungcheol~" panggil Jeonghan lagi.

Perlahan, Seungcheol mulai membuka matanya dan menatap Jeonghan dan Wonwoo bergantian. Belah bibirnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu!" ujar Jeonghan hendak meneteskan air matanya.

"Won—Won—ka-kau—" Seungcheol tercekat dalam ucapannya sendiri.

"Ya hyung? Apa kau memanggilku? Maafkan aku hyung, sungguh maafkan aku!" Wonwoo meneteskan air matanya.

"Won—" Seungcheol terengah. "Ja-jangan pergi~" dan pemuda yang baru saja membuka matanya itu kembali menutup matanya dengan tenang.

"Seungcheol? Choi Seungcheol? Buka matamu!" histeris Jeonghan kembali berupaya menyelamatkan orang yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Hyung—Seungcheol hyung—hiks!" Wonwoo terisak keras.

Jeonghan lengah, dan Jeonghan tercengang saat mendengar pendeteksi jantung Suengcheol sudah menggambarkan grafik garis lurus. Dengan sigap Jeonghan mengambil alat pemicu jantung dan segera meletakkan alat itu diatas jantung Seungcheol.

"Aku mohon, bertahanlah!" Jeonghan meneteskan air matanya. Ia berjuang seorang diri menyelamatkan Seungcheol, tak berhasil dengan alat pemicu jantung itu, Jeonghan beralih naik ke atas ranjang Seungcheol dan menekan dada bidang pemuda tampan itu dengan kedua tangannya yang tertumpu menjadi satu.

"Aku mohon, bertahanlah! Bertahanlah demi persahabatan kita! Bertahanlah demi—hiks! Aku mohon—jangan tinggalkan aku—aku—aku mencintaimu Choi Seungcheol!" Jeonghan pecah dalam tangisnya. "Sungguh, aku sangat mencintaimu!" dan Jeonghan lelah ia langsung memeluk tubuh Seungcheol ke dalam dekapannya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu! Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Seungcheol hyung~" Wonwoo terisak dan terduduk lemas di atas lantai menatap kedua pasang yang saling berpelukan itu. "Aku sangat menyayangimu, aku mohon kembalilah! Aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun untukmu! Jangan tinggalkan kami—hiks!" lirih Wonwoo.

Hening! Tak ada suara selain isakan kedua pemuda itu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja keajaiban datang. Doa mereka terkabulkan, alat pendekteksi jantung kembali bekerja dan menggambar grafik dan tensi darah yang kembali normal secara perlahan.

Jeonghan mendongak, menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum dalam tangisnya.

"Aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu!"

...

Jihoon menutup toko buku dimana tempat ia bekerja. Ia berbalik badan namun dikejutkan dengan sosok yang selalu datang dan membuatnya muak ketika ia melihat wajahnya.

"Kau? Darimana kau datang?" tanya Jihoon ketus. Pemuda bermata sipit itu tersenyum.

"Aku? Aku jatuh dari langit dan keluar berasal dari hatimu! Apa kabar Kwon Jihoon?" sapanya dengan senyum konyolnya.

"Dasar tuli!" umpat Jihoon kesal. Sementara pemuda bermatas sipit itu terkekeh mendengarnya. Jihoon mendengus. "Tempat kerja mana saja yang kau ketahui jika aku kerja disana? Apa pekerjaanmu itu seorang penguntit?" pemuda itu kembali terkekeh.

"Semuanya! Yap, aku seorang penguntit hanya untukmu! Aku tahu semuanya mengenai dirimu!" Jihoon melengos.

"Jangan menggangguku Kwon! Aku sedang tidak mood!" Jihoon berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu dan pemuda itu langsung mengikutinya dengan gerakan cepat.

"Ada apa? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya pemuda sipit itu dengan senyum lima jarinya. Jihoon seketika menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap pemuda bersurai hitam dan bermata sipit itu.

"Apa kau bisa membantuku? Tampangmu sangat meragukan!" ejek Jihoon yang hanya ditanggapi tawa dari pemuda sipit itu.

"Kau tidak tahu, kemampuanku yang sebenarnya! Membantu orang lain sebenarnya adalah pekerjaanku kau tahu itu?" tanyanya. Jihoon berfikir sejenak dan diam ditempatnya berdiri membiarkan pemuda sipit itu berjalan mendahuluinya tanpa ia sadari.

"Hoshi..." panggil Jihoon lirih. Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya.

"Ada apa manis?" tanyanya dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan di dalam saku celana yang ia kenakan.

"Kwon Hoshi—bisakah~bisakah kau membantuku?" pemuda yang dipanggil Hoshi itu menatap kedua mata Jihoon dalam, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Apapun itu untukmu, uri Jihoon-ie!" Jihoon menunduk dalam menimang kira-kira ia meminta bantuan pada orang yang tepat atau tidak kemudian ia kembali berujar setelah berargumentasi dengan batin dan otaknya.

"Bisakah kau membantu siapa orang yang menyelakai hyungku?" pemuda bermata sipit itu diam, meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Apa ini? kenapa justru menjadi seperti ini? pemuda sipit itu kalut dalam pikirannya. Sebenarnya bukan masalah ia membantu pemuda manis dan mungil di depannya hanya saja bukankah Jihoon meminta pertolongan pada orang yang salah?

 **TBC**

 _"_ _Kau kedinginan? Pakailah mantelku!"_

 _..._

 _"_ _Matilah kau Hansol!"_

 _..._

 _"_ _Aku menyukaimu, Yoon Jeonghan!"_

 _..._

 _"_ _Tunggu, kau bisa melakukannya! Kau bisa melakukan sesukamu, seperti yang sudah kukatakan! Kau sudah membeliku, jadi—kau bisa melakukannya sekarang!"_

 _..._

 _"_ _Wonwoo? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

 _..._

 _"_ _Aku menemukannya, hyung! Dia target kita selama ini! dia, Jeon Wonwoo orang yang selama ini kita cari!"_

 _..._

 _"_ _Bunuh dia sekarang!"_

 _..._

 **Annyeong reader deul...**

 **Mian, baru update ini dikarenakan Kokoya habis libur panjang, jadi baru sempet. Jeongmall mianhae...**

 **Gimana sama lanjutannya? Semoga memuaskan ya. Jujur aku juga pengen cepet2 ngasih reaksi gimana pas Seungkwan sama Jihoon kalau tahu yang sebenarnya. Hadeh, aku sendiri sebenernya gemes sama Hoshi dan kawan2, pengen karungin atu-atu. Dan, mian Seunghceol-nya udah sempet bangun tapi tidur again. Kkkk, Kokoya gak mainin perasaan reader lho ya, mianhae kkkk.**

 **Saatnya jawab repiuw.**

 **itsmevv: iya Seungcheol mata-mata handal sebenernya banyak rahasia yang dibawa Seungcheol sampai ia terkapar. Makasih ya udah review dan baca ff ini.**

 **bolang: haha, iyap emang belum masuk kemasuk tapi, Wonwoo ngerasa kotor karena udah menjual dirinya gitu. Makasih ya udah review dan baca ff ini.**

 **anxiety: haha, itu Seunghceol sempet bangun eh, kayanya belum puas dia tidurnya malah tidur lagi padahal udah sampe dipeluk Jeonghan dan ditangisi mereka berdua. Kkkk, mian nde Seunghceol-nya belum benar2 sadar. Kamsahamnida.**

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha: haha, aku suka respon review kamu Mingyu sama Hoshi emang begitu lah, minta dihajar emang yak. Seungkwan sama Jihoon? Hm, aku rasa mereka terjebak gak sengaja kali ya, atau gimananya? Next chapnya okey, kamsahamnida.**

 **mrs. M: haha, iya kayanya Jisoo emang kebanyakan senyum ya. Awas diabetes lho ntar, kkkk. Haha, jinjja? Kamu malah bikin ketawa tapi iya juga sih akting Hoshi yang udah serius tapi jadi malah guyonan sama Mingyu, kkkk. Hm, mianhae babeh belum sepenuhnya sadar lagi otw, ditunggu yak...**

 **csupernova: iya meanie tetap bersatu suatu saat nanti. Masih ada banyak rintangan mereka nanti buat saling suka dulu, kamsahamnida udah baca dan review.**

 **AlvieaHana Kim: hehe, mianhae jika udah buat nangis. Gak nyangka ternyata kamu tersentuh, hehe. Wonwoo tersiksa di ff aja kok jangan sampai lah real, haha ini kan just story say. Makasih ya udah review dan baca ff ini. nde, always fighting!**

 **Deerhunnie: iyap gpp. Makasih lho ya udah mau review dan baca ff ini. haha, siip ditunggu aja gimana naenanya meanie, kamsahamnida...**

 **Makasih semuanya yang udah review, follow, dan fav ff ini, juga tak lupa buat siders makasih juga ya udah baca. Buat nextnya aku usahain update juga ff aku yang lain. Makasih para reader kalian penyemangatku. Kamsahamnida.**

 **Kamsahamnida,**

 **Bye bye**

 **Kokoya Banana.**


End file.
